


Omegas

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Darcy&Tony&Steve Friendship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of sex makes him blush, Mutants going sex crazy, Nice Avengers, Nice Pepper, No character whump of any kind, Steve is a little Prudester, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: This is the uncut version of the prompt "Please, let's just go home". It spans roughly seven pages while the official prompt only spans like four. Soo… I hope you enjoy this. ; D This story will be multi chapter.Ink...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the uncut version of the prompt "Please, let's just go home". It spans roughly seven pages while the official prompt only spans like four. Soo… I hope you enjoy this. ; D This story will be multi chapter.  
> Ink...

Prompt/Prologue 

The girl winced as the light blinded her. She stumbled, but Logan caught her. They squinted against the sun as they moved away from the creepy government base as quickly as they could.

His fellow cellmate gasped when she stumbled again and this time twisted her ankle. She was in bad shape. Dehydrated, starved, wounded, and now she had a twisted ankle.

Cursing, Logan lifted her into his arms and started running. He didn’t start tiring until the sun went down. Slowly, he eased her onto the ground and sniffed the air.

“Where are we?” Her teeth were chattering.

“Don’t know.” He looked at her. “You a mutant?”

She shook her head. “N-no… You?”

“Yeah.” He tensed, ready for the panic attack. She didn’t have one.

“Good to know. What’s your ability?” She settled her wide eyes on him. Her hands were moving up and down in a futile effort to get warm.

“Regeneration and claws. I’m Wolverine.”

She nodded slowly. “Read your file.”

It was his turn to panic. “You with the government?”

“Nope. I’m with a freelance organization who call themselves the Avengers.”

“I know them. That why you were captured?”

“Yep. I guess those goons wanted to know what Iron Man’s favorite color was, and what Hawkeye’s PJs look like.” She smirked bravely, even though her body was shivering.

Logan took one look at her blue lips and cursed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. “We need to conserve body heat until daylight.”

“Th-that’s a…new l-line.” She grinned at him shakily.

He snorted. “What’s your name?”

“Dar-Darcy L-Lewis. You?”

“Logan.”

“L-last name re-redacted?”

“Nope. Just don’t know it. Memory wipe.”

“Well shit.” He snorted again and shook his head. “Wh-what did they want with…with you?” She swiveled her head and stared at him. In any other situation, Logan would have started flirting with her, but in this moment, they both needed to survive and stay focused. Plus taking off ones clothes in the middle of a winter in Canada wasn’t the brightest thing to do.

“They wanted to scrape my adamantium from my bones and re-use it.” He shuddered. He couldn’t help it. He had always been twitchy about his bones.  _ Scraping _ them just made him cringe. She moved closer into him and gave a sigh.

“Why are you so warm? Like a furnace!”

He chuckled and then sniffed her hair. “You smell good.” He sighed in self-reproach as he realized that he had actually just said that. She giggled.

“Thanks. You don’t.”

He gave a gruff laugh and then nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. “Smell really good.”

She went still. “I think…I think I’m warm enough.” She chuckled weakly, but he didn’t let go.

“Nope. We stay together.”

And stay together they did until Logan stiffened when he smelled humans in the breeze. “Come on.” They left their little cave and braved the harsh, cold winds outside.

They heard the howling of dogs. Logan picked up Darcy again and quickly loped through the snow. She was shivering again. Logan held her tighter against him.

Traveling through most of the morning and afternoon, they finally snuck into a small town. Blessedly, it had a train station. Darcy stayed hidden and huddled behind boxes waiting to be loaded on the incoming train. Logan moved cautiously over to the ticket box to buy some. He had killed a couple of guards and had swiped their wallets at Darcy’s suggestion.

As he bought the tickets for the next train, thirty minutes from now, he had to stop himself from constantly checking on Darcy. Nodding his thanks to the ticket lady, he hurried back to where he had put the girl. When her scent came back to him, he inhaled slowly and relaxed. Picking her up again, he placer her in his lap and held her close.

“How much money do we have left?”

“About fifty bucks.” He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and then pointed with her chin behind him. “There’s a store over there. I was wondering if I could buy a coat.”

At first Logan was going to agree, but then he realized that if she was warm on her own, then she wouldn’t need to cuddle with him. He frowned. “A coat or food. It’s your choice. Coats are expensive round here.”

She sighed and nodded. “Right…” He held her closer and rested his left hand on her thigh and his right hand on shoulder.

As time went by, Logan felt the girl slowly relax into him. He smiled and inhaled her smell again. She smelled like oranges and cinnamon. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in. It was getting so that he wasn’t willing to breath in a single breath without her scent being on it.

Logan smiled, contentment filling his heart. He straightened up when the train rolled to a stop. Without waking her up, he took her to their seats, slumping low when he spied some of the guards from the facility. They walked past his carriage. Darcy whimpered in her sleep. Logan noticed her scent spiked and turned more orange than cinnamon. He wrinkled his nose. It gave him a bad taste in his mouth. He could smell her fear. She was having a nightmare.

“Darcy…” He gently nudged her awake. “Darcy.” She gasped and then jerked away from him. She fought him until she recognized his voice. After that, she slumped against him with a quiet sob of exhaustion. “It’s going to be okay. This train will take us to Seattle. Once there, I can call Chuck and get a ride to Westchester, New York on the jet.” She smiled at the thought of going home.

They rode in silence. The train ride was relaxing until they approached the border between Canada and the US. Logan helped Darcy slip on top of the train. He hung around on the side of it. When the train started moving again, they moved back to their seats without anyone the wiser. Darcy chuckled and shook her head.

“Who woulda thought that I would jump borders.” Logan snorted and wrapped his arm around Darcy, even though the train was heated. She looked at him and then at his arm. “Logan?”

Looking down at her, he cocked his head. “Yeah?”

“You can let go of me now.” She looked at him hesitantly. Logan frowned and then tried to pull his arm away. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t…

“I don’t want to, Darcy. I  _ really _ don’t want to.” Darcy swallowed, her eyes going wide. Logan hated the fact that she was starting to become afraid because of him. “Stop…it’s not that. It’s…it’s your damn scent. It’s driving me nuts.” He looked around the carriage. Everyone was in their own world. He lowered his voice. “Your scent…oranges and cinnamon. I can’t…stand it.”

Darcy bit her lip and then looked out the window. Logan was in the aisle seat. “Logan, you need to fight your baser instincts.”

He growled. She took his hand and pushed it away from her. “I think I should sit on the other side.” She murmured. Before she could move though, he had grabbed her and pulled her against him, inhaling her scent and breathing her in. He kissed her neck and nearly sighed at the taste of her.

Darcy squirmed away from him. “Logan, stop it!” She wasn’t going to mince words anymore. “I barely know you. You have no right to kiss me, nuzzle me, or manhandle me! Leave me alone!” Her eyes skittered around the carriage, but no one had heard her over the train. Logan rubbed his face and nodded. His hands clenched into fists, but he stay on his side of the booth.

They stayed that way until they reached Seattle. Darcy shrugged off his hands and limped off the train herself. Logan growled very quietly. He didn’t like her refusing his help. Forcing himself to focus, he scanned the station but didn’t find anyone who smelled like danger. He followed after Darcy. She was heading towards the bathrooms.

“I’m gonna freshen up a bit.” He nodded slowly and then moved into the men’s room. Darcy freshened up quickly and then left the bathroom. She saw a woman and limped over to her.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but my phone’s dead, and I really need to call my husband. Could I possibly borrow your phone to do it?” Her eyes were wide. The woman looked at her in surprise and then nodded. Darcy kept her hands completely visible as she dialed Clint’s phone number. Glancing back at the men’s room, she waited for the spy to pick up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Clint, Darling! This is Darcy, Honey!” She forced her voice to sound cheerful. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine. My train got delayed. I’m in the train station in Seattle. My brother, Logan Wolfe, is planning to call his boss to pick us up. How are you?”

_ “Darcy?! You’re with Wolverine?! Do you need evac? Should I assemble everyone?” _

“No, it’s fine, Honey. I’m going with Logan to his boss’ home for the weekend. You can meet us there later today. I love you! Give my love to the rest of the family, okay?”

_ “Okay, Darcy. Will do. Be safe.” _

“I’ll try. Bye!” Darcy hung up and handed the phone back to the woman. “Thank you so much!” The woman smiled.

“I’m glad that I could help.” They nodded to each other, and Darcy moved back to the restroom. Logan was just coming out. He looked her over.

“Is everything alright? You smell nervous.”

“I’m fine, and I have perfect right to be nervous.” She gave him a look and then nodded to the phone booth. “Shouldn’t you…?”

He nodded and fished out some coins to make the call to Westchester. When it was done, they waited for an hour. Logan was on full alert for any guards who might have tracked them down.

Darcy poked his shoulder and pointed to a man with strange sun glasses. “Who he?”

Logan growled darkly. “That prissy is Scott Summers. Shit, I hate that guy.”

“He a mutant?”

“Yeah, he’s from the school.” Logan grudgingly got up and helped Darcy over to Scott. “She’s got a twisted ankle. Pretty bad. Darcy, this is Cyclops. Cyclops, this is Darcy Lewis.”

Scott nodded to her. “We’ll get you some first aid. The jet’s hidden just outside. Let’s get out of here.” He looked at Darcy intently and then seemed to shake himself and moved on. Logan glowered at his back. They quickly moved to the jet and boarded it. Logan moved before Darcy could and nestled himself right up against her. Scott jumped into the co-pilot’s seat, and Jean took off.

Darcy glared at him, but Logan wouldn’t budge. Quietly, so the mutants in the cockpit wouldn’t hear her, Darcy muttered, “Don’t you think you should wean yourself off of my scent?”

“Uh uh…” He pinned her against him and nuzzled her. It was then that he found a spot on her neck that made him absolutely crazy. He felt like ripping her clothes off. That feeling startled him and made him incredibly wary. He forced himself to jerk away. “You sure you ain’t a mutant?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Cause you don’t smell human.”

Tensing, Darcy scowled at him. “I’m sure!”

Shaking his head, Logan stared at her intently. “That spot on your neck makes me go insane.” He lightly touched the spot. Darcy’s head tilted back, and she moaned. Logan gaped at the sound. “Shit! That should be illegal!”

The girl was flushed with embarrassment. She stood up and moved away from Logan and strapped in.

When they arrived at the school, Logan waited impatiently for Jean to patch Darcy up, before scooping the girl off her feet and charging towards Charles’ office.

“Chuck! I got a puzzle for you.” He set Darcy down and then couldn’t help but steal another sniff of her before pushing himself away and over towards the wheelchair bound professor. “Her scent is driving me up the wall.”

Charles’ eyes shot up to Logan’s and then over to Darcy. He frowned slightly and then rolled his chair forward. He took an experimental sniff and then jerked back. “Oh dear.” He stared at Darcy. “I had never thought I would see the day.” He gestured for Logan to sit and made sure the door was locked. “It’s a good thing that you whisked her up here, Logan. I wouldn’t want all the students feeling sensations they are not old enough to understand.” He folded his hands together.

“Your name is Darcy, right?”

“Yes.” She nodded, even as she tried to edge her seat away from Logan.

Sighing, Charles shook his head. “Have you ever spent time with other mutants before?”

“Nope. Logan’s my first.”

“That would make sense. Most humans will not be able to smell anything. In one of my first papers I ever wrote, I mentioned how mutants are the up and coming developing humans. However, because there are so few of us, nature has seen fit to offer a means of ensuring the mutation stays alive and not buried under average human genes again. For example, when a mutant marries a mutant, their children run the risk of being completely human. It is the same thing when a mutant marries a human. However, because a newly evolving sub-mutation, the mutant race will be able to keep these mutations alive for generations, and make it possible to have  _ no _ human offspring.”

Darcy swallowed. “How?” Her eyes were wide.

Smiling, Charles nodded to her. “Scientists have only recently discovered women and men, who look completely human, but have the ability to have sex and get pregnant, men too, with mutants and give birth to children who  _ will _ retain those mutations. I believe these people have been dubbed Omegas.” He chuckled at that.

Logan shifted in his seat. “So that means  _ what _ ? What am I feeling?”

“Omegas instill in the mutants a strong need to procreate. What you are feeling is the drive for sex. Omegas are extremely fertile and would provide at least ten children for each decade. They do not need rest between pregnancies or births. Their bodies are made to procreate.” Darcy jumped up and gaped at the professor.

“Like HELL I’m doing that! Let me out of this brothel house!” She moved away, but Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him. He inhaled her scent and gave into a soft sigh. His body going completely relaxed.

Charles watched and smiled. “It seems that Logan has truly found your scent alluring. It’s hypothesized that Mutants will find that only a few Omegas can cause them to lose their minds. Other mutants could be repulsed by your scent.” Moving his chair over towards them, Charles could only chuckle in surprise. “I never thought I’d see an Omega. I’m honored.”

Darcy looked at him. “Tell him to let me go!”

“Logan, your scaring her.”

Letting her go, Logan stared at her. “Darcy, please…just…once. Please…your scent is diving me nuts.”

There was a nock on the door. It was Storm. “Professor? What’s that smell? It’s causing a lot of the teens to gather around here. Are you experimenting with chemicals again?”

Darcy’s eyes widened in fear. Charles responded quickly over Logan’s possessive growl. “Yes, I’m merely finding out what smells could be used as a repellant.”

Storm chuckled. “Well, you’re definitely off the mark. The smell is driving even me nuts. Come on, let me in. I want to see how you made it.” Darcy backed away and limped quickly to the window, but Logan snatched her up and cradled her in his arms. She squirmed.

Charles coughed slightly. “Ah, don’t you have class to be teaching?”

There was shuffling sounds, and then Storm sighing and admitting that she did. She rushed the students off and forced herself to leave. Logan was kissing Darcy’s neck and licking the spot that made Darcy lose focus a bit. She snapped out of it and gave an ear piercing scream. Startled, Logan let go. Charles shouted at Darcy not to leave without an escort, but she didn’t listen. She ripped the door open and tore down the hall, ignoring the spiking pain from her ankle.

Storm watched the girl rush past her. Every instinct in her screaming to pull the panic stricken girl aside and calm her down with soft words and kisses. The older woman blinked in shock at her thoughts. She shook her head sharply and then watched the girl dash away. Then she watched Logan run after her. Storm scowled slightly at the thought of Logan touching the girl. She tripped him. He snarled at her. She glared back.

Darcy didn’t dare look back. With a gasp of air, she felt like crying when she saw the Quinjet waiting outside. Natasha and Clint were walking down the path towards her. She flung herself into his arms.

“Get me out of here! Please, just take me home!” Clint looked at Natasha. Darcy knew she didn’t have time to explain. “PLEASE, LET’S GO HOME!” Her eyes were wild with fear. They nodded and helped her quickly to the Quinjet. They got in just when Logan burst out of the mansion. Darcy watched him shout in frustration as he watched her leave.

Logan stared at the vanishing Quinjet and growled. He would win Darcy. He would marry her. Soon, he would be able to smell her scent any time he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tells all. The Avengers get in on it.

CHAPTER 1

~meanwhile~

Clint cursed as he flew away from the angry mutant. “Shit Darcy, what happened?”

Still shaking, Darcy looked at Natasha, who was handing her a blanket, and then at Clint. “You don’t…smell anything?”

“Other than the obvious smell of BO, nope.” Natasha swatted Clint’s head. He winced. “Sorry. I’ll text Jane to get her a nice hot bath ready.”

Darcy wanted to kiss him. “Thank you.” She tightened her grip on her blanket. “It... I wanna just wait and tell everyone at once.” They nodded and left things alone.

When the landed, Bruce took her away and checked her over. Jane was hovering, but Darcy didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop.

Tony leaned against the doorway of the medical room and nodded to her. “You up for a debriefing? Fury’s here. He seems to think it’s serious, whoever grabbed you.”

Laughing without a shred of humor, Darcy nodded. “It’s serious. They knew who Bruce was. They knew a lot of Nat’s safe house. They knew everything.”

She got up and limped over to Tony, who offered her an arm that she gratefully accepted. They moved up to the common room. Looking around, Darcy settled herself into her seat. Tony sat on the arm of her chair. Jane was sitting next to her, any closer and the scientist would be in her lap.

Darcy took a deep breath and tried to speak. It was hard to get out.

“One month ago, I was captured by a group of men and women. They were scientists and spies. A weird mix of agents and researchers. The base is located in Canada, north of Port Hardy, along the coast.”

Fury nodded, and Hill wrote it down. Darcy closed her eyes and grabbed Jane’s hand. “They didn’t seem interested in Jane’s research. Instead, they wanted to know about the triggers of the Avengers. They wanted to know all the weak spots. I didn’t tell them anything. They tortured me at first.” Jane’s grip tightened. “When I didn’t crack,” Darcy sent a tense smile, “they tried to brainwash me. It was a close call. If they hadn’t grabbed Wolverine and chucked him in the next cell to mine, I probably would have…”

Gasping for breath, Darcy shook her head. “Anyways, it didn’t take long for Wolverine to break out. He grabbed me, and we escaped together. As I was telling Tony, they knew who Bruce is. They knew where half of Nat’s safe houses were. They knew stuff. This wasn’t, isn’t, a fly-by-night operation.”

Nodding, Fury motioned for Hill to leave. “Scramble some teams. I want that place scouted out before we have the Avengers sent in. I don’t want any traps.” Agent Hill nodded and left the room.

He turned back to Darcy. “Now, Miss Lewis, what are you hiding?”

Her eyes widened, and then she slumped against Tony. “When Logan and I escaped, we grabbed a train that took us to Seattle. I used a lady’s phone to call Clint’s cell. After that, Logan contacted the school. They flew over in the jet and brought us to Westchester.”

Nodding, Fury looked at Clint and Natasha. “That still doesn’t explain why both my agents reported you running out of that school terrified. Nor does it explain why the Wolverine was running after you.”

Darcy bit her lip and then squeezed Jane’s hand. “Grab me a glass of water, Jane?”

“Huh? Oh! Sure.” Jane moved over to the bar.

Taking another breath, Darcy looked at Fury. “During our escape, Logan mentioned repeatedly how he liked my scent. I smelled really good to him. So good, that he didn’t want to stop holding me. I twisted my ankle, and he had to carry me. I was also freezing cold, and he held me close to keep us both warm. At first it was just a passing comment. Then he began to get increasingly clingy, even aggressive. When we got to the school, he took me to Professor X and told him what I just told you. The professor told me that there was a new sub-mutation occurring. It was all about preserving the mutant gene and not allowing it to be dominated by the regular human DNA.”

Darcy looked around her and stared at the Avengers and then at Fury. “The scientists have discovered that these men and women are capable of producing children every year without need for rest or recuperation. They are, to put it bluntly, breeding cattle. Whenever a mutant is around, the man or woman has a scent that pushes the mutant to procreate. They’ve been dubbed Omegas.” Tony grabbed her hands, which were shaking. He smiled encouragingly at her.

Stepping closer, Steve was frowning. “Wait, are you saying that the  _ men _ are able to have  _ kids _ ?!”

Darcy nodded. “That’s what the professor was saying. As far as I could tell, Omegas are rare right now.”

Leaning back into his chair, Fury stared at her. “And they know you’re an…Omega?”

Groaning, Darcy nodded.

“And Wolverine obviously wants to, for lack of a better word,  _ mate _ you?”

Darcy gave another nod. Clint jumped up. “Well, that won’t happen!”

His shout was the catalyst for the rest. All the Avengers were muttering about dead wolves (Clint and Natasha) or shouting how this wasn’t right (Steve) or wondering if the Omega gene could be turned off (Jane, Tony, and Bruce).

Fury stood up, and everyone slowly went silent. He looked at Darcy. “I’m not about to let you become a sex slave or breeding cattle. Omega gene or not. However, the fact of the matter is, once the news about Omegas gets further out into the mutant world, the Brotherhood of Mutants will become involved. They won’t ask you for your permission. You are, for all intents and purposes, a mutant making machine to them.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. Jane was back to holding her friend’s hand. Darcy swallowed and nodded hesitantly. “I understand. What do you want to do, Director?”

Sighing, Fury rubbed his forehead. “I’ll talk to Xavier. Stark, make sure no mutants enter this building. Darcy, I’m afraid you’ll have to stay inside the tower until everything is settled.” She nodded.

Shaking his head, Fury moved to leave and then paused. “Did Xavier imply that you were one of the first?”

“He said that Omegas were a rather new mutation. I’m thinking that some were discovered by government scientists. There has been research done already.” Fury nodded slowly.

“Banner, I want everything on Omegas on my desk by tomorrow morning. Stark, if you’re able to make some type of inhibitor for Darcy, then do so. I don’t want her scent collecting rogue mutants wherever she goes. Also, try and find a way to identify an Omega. I don’t want random agents of mine getting raped.” Tony nodded.

Fury looked at the others. “Clint, you’ve got eyes everywhere. Nat, you’re gonna be Darcy’s personal bodyguard, wherever she goes, you go. Steve, you too. Don’t leave Darcy alone for a second. We keep this on the down low. I don’t want everyone in SHIELD knowing about this shit just yet.”

They all nodded, and then Fury left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve...

CHAPTER 2

~the next morning~

Clint snorted and looked through his scope. He spoke into his mike. “Well, Darcy definitely has a tail. Gambit’s been sniffing around the tower all day. He’s been thrown out twice already.”

Downstairs in Darcy’s room, Natasha pressed her finger to her earpiece.  “Keep an eye on him. I’m sending Cap out.”

“ _ Gotcha.” _

Nat looked up when Darcy came out of her shower. “Something wrong?” The spy smiled and shook her head.

“You’re the only one, besides Clint, who’s able to read me.” Darcy smirked back and put her towel aside. She started dressing quickly.

“Yeah well, I know you pretty good.” She smirked and then frowned. “This body guarding business is keeping you from sleeping well. You should start working on a rotation thing with Steve. He get’s night, and you get day or something.”

Natasha nodded. Her earpiece crackled to life.

_ “Shit! Steve’s in trouble. I had to tranq Gambit. He nearly went rabid over Cap’s body!” _

Natasha’s eyes widened. “What?! Clint, what is Steve’s status?” She grabbed Darcy and pulled the girl out of the room and into the elevator.

_ “He’s tying up the mutant now. People are beginning to gather. I gotto go help him.” _

“I’m taking the package to the science labs. Meet you downstairs in five.” Natasha pushed Darcy into Bruce’s hands. She looked at Tony. “Get Darcy out of New York and to Malibu if the tower gets breached. I’m going downstairs to help Clint and Steve.” Nat didn’t answer any questions as she shot down the hall.

Darcy watched as they dragged the still unconscious mutant into Bruce’s Hulk Tank.

Steve followed behind them. His clothes were torn slightly, and his eyes were wide. “Darcy…” He moved closer to her. “I think…I think I’m an Omega.”

Jerking at the news, Tony dropped his wrench and gaped. Natasha was on the phone with Fury. Clint stationed himself near the tank and kept an eye on the mutant. They had stripped him of anything that could be used as projectiles. He was stripped down to his boxers.

Darcy quietly went to Steve and hugged him silently. She just held onto him. He held onto her just as tightly. Bruce moved over and coughed. “I uh…I was wondering if I could sample your blood.”

Steve nodded and rolled up his sleeve. Bruce sighed and drew out some blood. “Darcy, I’ll need a new sample from you.” She acquiesced.

It only took a half an hour for Fury and Hill to come over to New York from Washington. “Talk to me, Banner.” He stormed into the lab. The entire group was inside Bruce’s lab section.

“The…the DNA of Steve and Darcy have the same additions. When I saw Steve’s blood, I thought it was just with his serum, but it’s actually what makes him an Omega. I have found his Omega gene too. Darcy’s as well. Turns out Omegas weren’t a newly formed race of mutants.” He nodded to Steve Rogers. “They were just recently discovered.”

Tony groaned. “Well shit. Steve, did you run into any mutants? Women who  _ really _ liked you?”

“No.” Steve sighed. “Before the serum, I think they didn’t get close enough to smell me because of my appearance. After the serum, I either had guards during the show, or ran in a close circle in the military and never had any leave time.” Fury nodded slowly and then turned to Stark, who had been staring at him.

“Anything new on the inhibitors?” Tony blinked from his daydream.

“It’s not going to be tech. It’s gotta be a chemical. Something they ingest. I’m thinking a pill that inhibits the impulses from sending signals to the glands. I’ve gotta find a way to hijack the thalamus and prevent the scent glands on their necks from emitting those smells.”

Steve looked over in the direction that Gambit was. “He muttered something about me smelling like apples and vanilla.”

“Oranges and Cinnamon.” Darcy muttered. “That’s what Logan said at least.”

Fury cursed. “Rogers, you aren’t leaving this tower until Stark and Banner have figured out how to stop your scent.” Steve gaped.

“But sir, I can protect myself!”

“Against superhuman mutants?” Fury leveled Steve with a stare. “Tell me Rogers, are you able to fight against someone who’s able to turn invisible? Or someone who can get inside your head and convince you, telepathically, to do anything they want? You can get pregnant, Rogers. I will not allow the leader of the Avengers to get raped by a pack of rabid mutants!”

Tony was tapping his thigh with his safety goggles. “Wait…wait!” He stepped forward and started bouncing on his toes like he did when he had an idea. “Why are they just now discovered? What caused the mutants to not smell them before? What…what stopped them from finding out during world war two? What caused them to overlook Omegas even before that?” 

Tony tapped his lips and nodded. “There are other Omegas out there. I bet you all my money that there’s already been a pill or injection made. Omegas weren’t discovered recently. They were  _ caught _ ! An Omega was caught by scientists and examined. The news slipped out. Xavier heard about it. Now that Darcy streaked through the school sharing her scent,”- Darcy shot him a glare- “the other students will now have learned. It’s only a matter of time before the hidden Omegas are yanked into the spotlight.”

Fury groaned. “Hill, track them down. Offer them protection.”

“That won’t work, Fury.” Tony shook his head. “You don’t know if you have mutants in your organization.” Fury slumped ever so slightly at the realization.

“Then will you give them security?”

“Yep.” Fury nodded his thanks to Tony.

“Okay, Hill, track them down and tell them that Stark will keep them safe.”

Stepping forward, Steve spoke up. “Tell them that Steve Rogers is an Omega, and he trusts Tony.” Hill blinked and then nodded before leaving.

Fury gave Steve a look. “Now you’re  _ really _ going to stay inside the tower.” Steve sighed. Darcy squeezed his arm in comfort.

Pressing a finger to her ear, Nat nodded. “Gambit’s awake. He wants Steve. Badly.”

Straightening up, Steve nodded. “Then I’ll see him.” He looked at Tony. “But…uh…nothing can crack that glass, right?” Tony shook his head and smirked.

Nat buzzed up her bracelets. “If he does, then I’ve got him.” Darcy swallowed and smiled as she held onto Steve’s hand as they trekked over to Bruce’s tank.

She could only hope that her scent didn’t please Gambit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambit meets the local Omegas. ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! naru894 asked me to continue the prompt 'I love you', he said, 'I love you.' So, I shall. ; D  
> I'll be posting it along with this story, on the same Marvel Prompts series.   
> It'll be titled 'Granddaughter?!' and will be the backstory explaining how Magneto found out Darcy was his grandchild. ; D  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 3

Gambit’s head jerked up when he smelled Steve’s scent get stronger. He jumped to his feet and gaped when he smelled another scent, just as enticing as the other one.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his hot skin against the cool glass. “Merde.” He looked up at the two Omegas. “You both are too beautiful for words.” He grinned slightly and then gestured at himself. “It is a nice view, no? I wouldn’t mind if you did the same.” He winked at them both.

Darcy swallowed and hid behind Tony. Steve wanted to punch the guy’s face in for leering at his friend like that, but Remy LeBeau was also looking at him like that.

Looking the mutant up and down, Fury was completely unimpressed. “What did you come here for?”

“I was in town, and I smelled something good, so I followed it and found myself at the tower.” He hadn’t looked once at Fury. Contenting himself to wink at Steve and watch the super soldier try not to blush.

Tony frowned and looked away from Fury. “Describe the smell.”

“Apples and vanilla. His scent.” He nodded over to Steve.

Tony’s eyebrow rose up. “And the woman?”

“Ah…she smells like citrus and cinnamon.” He licked his lips and looked her up and down. “Why do you hide, mon amour?”

Steve growled slightly. “So she won’t be raped by you!”

Remy stepped back and stared in shock. “Raped? Tu es stupide! Why would I wish to harm such a beautiful woman?!”

Darcy frowned slightly and looked at Fury. He was staring at Remy hard. “Tell us why we should trust you?”

“Ah…because I have helped save the world?”

“Not good enough. Those smells…do you have any control over yourself?”

Frowning, Remy stopped his joking manner and thought about it. “I…I would try and steal a kiss or a…touch, but I would never rape either of them. I couldn’t stomach their fear…”

Darcy moved over to Fury and whispered something into his ear. “He might be telling the truth. Now that I think it over, Logan was begging me to let us have sex. He didn’t tear at my clothes, not once. He seemed to be waiting for me to give the go ahead.”

Fury nodded and murmured back, “But we don’t know if these guys are like that because of their own personality or if they  _ can’t _ harm an Omega. I’d rather not take the risk.”

She sighed and nodded. Steve was staring at Remy. He sniffed the air. “How come we can’t smell you?”

Remy shrugged. “Perhaps I am not aroused enough?” He winked at him. “Come inside, and we can always find out…”

Cheeks pink from the blatant flirting from another male, Steve stepped back a step and shot Remy an angry look. “Not likely.” He nodded to Darcy, and both turned to leave. Remy gave out a pained sound and pressed himself against the glass.

“No!”

Fury looked at the two Omegas and then at Remy. “You’ve got it bad.”

“It’s in my chemistry. I can’t help it.” Remy shrugged.

Stepping closer, Tony nodded to them. “How did you know about them? How did you find out about them?”

“I didn’t. I followed the scent.”

“But you mentioned chemistry.”

Remy frowned and then gestured blatantly to his erection. “ _ That _ is not magic.”

Darcy blinked at the size under the boxers. Steve hissed in her ear. “Darcy! Stop looking!” She rolled her eyes and whispered back.

“If he’s showing off, then he won’t mind me looking him over. Stop being such a prude.”

Huffing, Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not a prude.”

Smirking, Darcy turned back to look Remy over. “Pretty sexy there…” She moved closer, ignoring the quiet sound of warning from Fury. She was regaining her footing after the kidnapping and all this new information. It was pretty much everything she had to deal with anyways. Her rack always garnered lechers. She was used to being drooled over. Now, she simply had to get used to the idea of  _ actually _ being drooled over. Remy straightened as she moved closer. He actually seemed to be flexing.

Darcy grinned, shark-like. “You dating anyone?”

He licked his lips. “Not at the moment.”

“Would you drop your date if I offered you sex?”

“Yes. I don’t think I could be able to resist it.” He looked a little uneasy about that.

Darcy hummed in understanding. “And if you ever got angry at me, would you hit me?”

Remy frowned. “I wouldn’t hit any woman, least of all you.” Darcy nodded and then moved even closer.

“Would you tell me anything, if I gave you a kiss?” She offered him a pretty, wide eyed pout. Remy’s heart thudded against his ribcage.

“Anything.”

Laughing, Darcy nodded and motioned for Tony to open it up. “Remy won’t hurt me. Open up, Stark.”

Darcy slipped inside, Bruce was with her. She approached a suddenly skittish Remy. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands instantly went to her bottom.

She pulled him closer and gave him a filthy kiss. He moaned in response and deepened it. They kept at it until Bruce saw Fury make a signal to cut it off.

He pulled Darcy away from Remy. The mutant actually snarled at Bruce but froze when Darcy held her hand up.

“Stop.”

He gave a her look of pleading.

“I gave you a reward for answering all our questions honestly.” She smiled at him and left with Bruce. Remy stared at her and Steve until they were escorted out.

~half an hour later~

Remy frowned as Fury showed him a security recordings. “I remember everything I did, but that…I was acting like a school boy!” He looked disgusted with himself.

Bruce nodded slowly. “It’s what I thought. The pheromones that Darcy and Steve let off activate the hindbrain of the mutants. Remy, quite honestly, lost a couple of his mental faculties. It’s like getting drunk. First thing to go is judgment.”

Fury rubbed his chin quietly. “LeBeau, if you were a mutant prone to violence and harming others more innocent, what would you do if alone with Lewis?”

Frowning darkly as he thought about it, Remy stared at his hands. “I would…I suppose I would either force her outright, or manipulate her emotionally until she gives in.” That seemed to be what Fury thought as well.

“You’ll be escorted out of the Tower in an hour. I don’t care what you smell, you aren’t coming back.” Remy nodded slowly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exit Remy…for now.

CHAPTER 4

Remy knew instantly when his mind was threatening to leave him. He stepped out of the tank, and, even with the mask that Stark gave him, he was still inundated with the delicious scent of Steve Rogers. He gave a moan as he walked down the hall. “How can you live with this smell and not act on it?”

Snorting, Bruce shook his head. “Doesn’t work that way. Only mutants are able to smell it. Darcy and Steve are Omegas. They’re able to activate in mutants strong desires to have sex and procreate. What you’re smelling right now are their pheromones. If you were to actually smell an Omega who  _ wanted _ to have sex with you, then…” He chuckled dryly. “I don’t think you would be able to resist even a second.”

Remy swallowed thickly. “That…doesn’t sound encouraging. What if there are bad Omegas? What if there are Omegas who want to kill mutants? Rogues who think that mutants should be killed so they won’t feel threatened? We couldn’t fight back…”

Bruce frowned. “Hadn’t thought of that. New point of view. I’ll mention it to Fury.”

“The black man with the eyepatch?”

“Yes.”

Tony walked up to them and nodded to Remy. “Who’re you talking about?”

“Fury.”

“Oh? Our resident pirate?”

Chuckling, Remy nodded to Stark. “It’s a pity you aren’t an Omega. You’re very handsome too. Even if you aren't an Omega, I wouldn’t mind a night of pleasure with you.” He looked the man up and down.

Tony stepped closer, patted Remy’s chest lightly, and then leaned in to kiss him slow and filthy. When he broke it off, Remy was panting. Tony smirked. “Sorry buddy, you couldn’t afford a night with me.” He winked and walked past them. Remy smirked.

“Care to bet on that? Winner takes all?”

“Nope. I’ve read your file,  _ Gambit _ .” Tony smirked and vanished into his lab.

Bruce shook his head and nudged the mutant forward. “Now, I don’t want any of this getting out. Omegas are pretty rare. If word got around that there are  _ two _ in the tower…”

“It would be very bad for my Apple and Cinnamon.” Remy had taken to calling Steve and Darcy that, much to Clint’s amusement.

Bruce nodded with a sigh. “Right.”

“I will keep this secret all to myself.” Remy winked. “Perhaps, your good director will have a change of heart and allow me to come back if the Omegas get lonely.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Bruce took the mutant down in the elevator and into the lobby. The air cleared significantly. Remy felt both free and empty.

With a nod, Remy left the tower behind him.

~two days later~

Steve growled slightly as he stomped back into the common room. Tony raised an eyebrow at the unusual display of anger.

“What’s up, Capsicle?”

“Fury told me that I couldn’t go jogging! He told me that he was sending all my things back to the tower from my apartment in DC! He also told me that I wouldn’t be leaving the tower for any reason! Even a mission!”

Darcy snorted from where she was on the sofa. “Welcome, fellow inmate!”

Groaning, Steve collapsed onto a cushion beside her. Tony hadn’t looked up from his Starkpad. He was finalizing the formula that would be needed to neutralize the scent coming from the two Omegas.

“Well, there’s a jogging track in Gym B and a pretty fair sized garden on the second roof. You’re both welcome to them if you want exercise or sun.”

Steve turned around and frowned. “There’s another roof?”

“Yeah. Pep’s idea. It’s a full sized garden, complete with running water and a birdbath.” Tony shrugged. “Don’t care much for it though. You’re free to it.” He sat down on a seat across from them and continued focusing on his pad.

Frowning, Darcy tilted her head as she regarded him. “What are you doing?”

“Finalizing your new scent pill.”

Blinking in surprise, Darcy grinned. “Does that mean we can go outside again?!”

“Not you, but Steve can.”

“What?!” Darcy squawked. Steve winced.

Tony finally looked up. “Logan and Xavier have already seen your face. Half the school knows about you being an Omega. You’re in danger no matter if you can be smelled or not.” He went back to his pad and sent the formula to Bruce. That done, he turned off the device and focused on Darcy and Steve. “Besides, the pill needs a month of testing at least before it’s ready for human testing.”

Steve nodded slowly and then stared at Tony. “I didn’t know you were a biochemist.”

Groaning quietly, Tony shook his head. “When will people realize it? I’m a genius, Steve. I can master quite a few fields without any difficulty.” He sighed and slumped into his chair and drank some whiskey.

Staring at Tony quietly, Steve looked at the inventor’s eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

“Nope. Fury wanted that pill done last week apparently.” Tony snorted and then jumped up. “Don’t crowd me, Steve.” Smirking, Tony waltzed out of the room.

Darcy snuggled up to him and then paused to fish out her buzzing phone. Looking at the screen, she went cold. “It’s from Logan.”

Steve jerked. “What?!”

She opened the message.  _ ‘The scent has finally cleared from the school. I can think again. I’m sorry. Really sorry. I acted like a fucking creep. I don’t blame you for running. I’m really sorry. –Logan’ _

Steve read over her shoulder. “Well…at least he’s apologizing.”

Darcy typed back her reply.  _ ‘I told the Avengers. From research, it turns out you didn’t have much control over yourself. Don’t feel too bad. I’m glad you’re fine now. –Darcy’ _

She pressed send. Steve nodded slowly and then sighed, closing his eyes. “Darcy…I think I did smell a little of Remy on you. He smelled like black pepper and basil.”

Blinking in surprise, Darcy nodded. “He did taste spicy. That’s weird. Did his scent affect you?”

“I think it would have in the long term. If I was trapped in the same room with him for a few days, then I probably would have started kissing him.” He flushed at the admission. “Even if I’m  _ quite _ certain that I like girls.” He added quickly.

Darcy chuckled and nodded. “Guess we need to let Bruce and Tony know.”

“Oh, Fury also told me that Xavier wanted to know if you were willing to marry one of the mutants in the long run and have children. He doesn’t want to force you, but he does want you to think about mutants when you plan on getting married.”

Darcy huffed and then sighed. “I guess he has a point. But ugh!”

He chuckled. “Xavier still doesn’t know about me, by the way.”

“Good.” She cuddled into him harder. “Now let’s stop talking about it.” Steve nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's favorite flavor is chocolate. ; D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missed update. I'll be giving you guys two as an apology. ; D  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 5

Fury walked into the lab two days later. “Talk to me Stark!”

“What about, mon capitaine?”

Sending the billionaire a dark scowl, Fury turned and faced him directly. “Because of the nightmare that is Steve Rogers being an Omega, I have had little to no sleep in the last forty-eight hours. Do not play games.”

Sighing, Tony rubbed his face roughly. “You ain’t the only one, Fury! What do you think  _ I’ve _ been doing? Twiddling my thumbs? Strumming a harp?! Fucking hell, man!” He glared at the director with the most heat he had ever given at the man.

Fury stepped back and raised his hands slightly. “Alright. Just give me the report.”

“There isn’t much  _ to _ report. The formula is being tested. When it’s finalized, we’ll tell you. Jarvis hasn’t brought up anything concerning sightings of Omegas or where they might be. You?”

“No.” Fury looked incredibly displeased. “So far the DNA tests the Banner is doing with my agents aren’t pulling anything up.”

Taking a breath, Tony braced himself. “However, Jarvis  _ has _ spotted more mutants, who belong to the Brotherhood, in New York than have ever been here. I think they’re tracking Darcy. Someone from the school must have tipped them off.”

“Shit!” Fury slumped tiredly against the wall. “This is madness. I can’t fight mutants with human agents, and I can’t trust mutants agents with Omegas!”

Tony frowned. “Actually, you might be able to trust the X-Men. If given a whiff of Steve or Darcy, they might actually go berserk to defend them. Just think about the damage that Logan would do without being held back by insecurities or inhibitions. If Darcy promised to kiss him in return for protection, then Wolverine would tear the Brotherhood apart.” Tony gave him a intense look.

Fury frowned slightly at the thought. “I have to admit that the thought of using them to gain an edge has crossed my mind, but I don’t think it would be wise in the long run. We still don’t know what might happen with prolonged exposure. I’m also not willing to use Rogers and Lewis like bargaining chips. I may be low, but I’d like to think I’m not  _ that _ low. I’m surprised that you would voice it, Stark.”

Shrugging, Tony set his tools down and moved closer to Fury. “I may be a philanthropist, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a businessman. I know when and how to be shrewd.” Fury looked at Tony with a new filter. The man wasn’t acting normal.

“You know…you seem to know a little too much about all of this, Stark.”

Tony grinned. “I’m glad you’re not stupid, Fury.” He pulled out a small pack of pills. “I’m an Omega. Found out when I was almost raped by a mutant back in MIT. Rhodey is the only one who knows. He was the one who shot the bastard and saved my life.”

Fury stared at the other man in shock. “Why didn’t you come out with this?”

Resting his hip against his counter top, Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Cause I wanted to hear it from your mouth that you wouldn’t use us as bargaining chips or breeding stock.”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you for your trust.”

“Hey, it’s my virtue I’m dealing with. Don’t judge me for not trusting the big, bad, super secret spymaster!” Tony raised his hands in mock self-defense.

“Stark, I’m pretty sure your virtue sailed decades ago.”

Tony snorted and flexed his neck slightly. Fury frowned when he began to smell something. “Yeah well, I’m not completely perfect.” He leaned closer and whispered, “I’ve only slept with a  _ man _ twice.”

Fury backed away quickly. “How come…how come I can smell you? I’m not a mutant!” The director was pale.

Stepping closer, Tony grinned. “The longer I was aware of my Omega abilities, the longer I realized that being a Venus Flytrap to nearby mutants isn’t the only thing I can do. I can also addle the brains of humans. I can woo anyone into my bed. A few molecules sent into the air, and any human or mutant is mine. Wanna know how resistant you are?”

Realizing that he was losing himself, Fury backed away. His hand edged to the doorknob. “Stark…”

Grinning, Tony suddenly backed away, and the air cleared. “I’d go deal with that, if I were you. Unless you want to sport a hard on in front of innocent agents.” He smirked mischievously at Fury.

“Do Rogers and Lewis have this ability too?” The older man stared at Stark in shock.

“Yep. They just aren’t trained yet.”

Fury stared hard at Tony. “Would you train them and teach them?” He tried to keep his mind straight.

Tony nodded. “Omegas aren’t as helpless as many would think. I don’t want them to be hurt via ignorance.” He winked at Fury’s crotch. “Need help with that?”

“No.” Fury turned around and opened the open, silently gulping in fresh air.

“Nick?”

He paused and half turned. “Yeah?”

“What did I smell like?” Tony inspected his fingernails innocently.

“Jasmine and honey.” Fury left the lab. Tony grinned in victory.

“Jarvis, set up a new file. ‘Operation: Bring Director to His Knees’ will now begin.” Tony gave a very good impression of an Evil Genius and he mock cackled and wrung his hands.

_ “Very good, Sir. Shall I also arrange a nice funeral for you as well?” _

“Stop being such a pessimist!”

_ “I will certainly endeavor to, Sir.” _ Jarvis sounded long suffering.

Tony smirked and waved that away. “I’ve always liked bedmates who are older than me. I can’t wait for it. He’s gonna be so much fun.” Tony shrugged. “It’s also a plus that he’s not a mutant.” A grin curled his lips.

~meanwhile~

Fury waved Hill’s concern away as he continued to breath in deeply. “Nothing. Get to the car. I’ll be over in a bit.” She hesitantly nodded and left him alone.

Fury was well aware that the only thing preventing the world from seeing his hard on was his coat.  _ Damn it, Stark!  _ He swallowed and tried to think with his brain instead of his cock. Taking another fortifying breath, he nodded slowly, straightened, and headed to the car.

If Fury took ten minutes in the bathroom in the private jet that would take them back to the Triskelion, then Hill would never know why.

And if Fury thought about dark eyes and smirking lips while he performed his ministrations, then he would never admit it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, Tony is not going dark or evil. He’s not going to kidnap or enslave Nick either. Have no worries. There is no whump or hurt for any character. : )  
> Everything between these two will be consensual.   
> Ink...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons of Mutant and Omega biology will now commence.

CHAPTER 6

~the next day~

Darcy’s phone buzzed again. She smiled as she pulled up Logan’s reply. They had been texting for the entire day. Logan was supposedly in a meeting, but he wasn’t interested, because Summers was leading it.

_ ‘I like texting with you. Seems safer for the both of us. –Logan’ _

Sighing, she shook her head in exasperation. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for manhandling her.  _ ‘Relax. I forgave you! – Darcy’ _

She put her phone to the side and focused on transcribing Stark’s notes. He had taken to scribbling them on different pieces of old Iron Man armor. With a sigh, she looked around and groaned.

“Jarvis, what was the next piece of armor Tony picked up?”

_ “The shoulder piece, Ms. Lewis.” _

“Thanks buddy.” She blacked over the scribbling on the faceplate and threw it into the recycle bin. Taking the shoulder piece, she continued her work.

The door slid open to admit Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Tony was smiling and rubbing his hands.

“Okay, kiddoes. The pills have checked out. I’m not surprised, since I made them.” He sat down on his swivel chair and regarded them. “Also, I’ve told Fury something, and he’s demanding I tell you as well. I can’t blame him much.” He turned to look at Darcy and then at Steve. “Steve, you have been an Omega for a while now, longer than Darcy, but you weren’t aware of it. It’s like a guy having potential for being an Olympic swimmer, but he doesn’t train and learn about his potential. Smelling like an apple tree isn’t the only thing you can do. I should know, because I’m an Omega as well.”

Darcy jumped up and dropped the piece of armor. Steve was stunned. Tony raised his hands quickly. “I didn’t tell anyone, because I didn’t trust Fury just yet. Didn’t want to be thrown under the mutant breeding bus. Anyways!” He smiled at them. “I made those pills nearly twenty years ago when a mutant nearly raped me. I found out then and started experimenting with myself. These pills don’t block your scent. They help you regulate it.”

Frowning, Steve took the pill bottle from Tony’s hand. “Regulate it? How?”

“It’s like putting on an attractive perfume. Different types of perfume for different occasions.” Tony explained. He leaned back in his chair. “Also, humans can smell you too, if you know how to affect them. Time for a biochemistry lesson, kids!” He clapped his hands. “Jarvis!”

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

A hologram flickered on. It was of the human body. “Humans and mutants have a lot of similarities in their bodies. For the most part.” Tony shrugged. “Anyway, in the average humanoid body, there are receptors. Ever wonder how you can smell a flower and know that it’s a rose? Ever wonder how you can tell the difference from a bad smell to a good smell? The tongue and nose work together to collect the molecules in the air and process them.”

The hologram did a close up on the head of the model. “The scent that we three let out are called pheromones. There are more than just sex pheromones. And what you and I are letting out aren’t those. This is just our natural scent. Every living creature has one. The mutants find our natural scent incredibly attractive. As nature would dictate, the mutant who finds an Omega with the  _ most _ attractive scent will want to  _ mate _ with that Omega. Any other attractive Omega will  _ only _ attract the desire to have  _ sex _ , but the mutant won’t want to hang around beyond that.”

Tony turned and looked at Darcy. “Wolverine finds your smell sexy as hell. However, he might find Steve’s smell repulsive to him. That’s just how it works. Remy LeBeau found both of you guys to be arousing, but he probably would prefer one over the other.” Turning back to his hologram, Tony pressed a button to light something up in the body. Two nodes were blinking yellow.

“Human scientists are still discussing it, but I’ve discovered it to be true. Like dogs, humans and mutants each have a VNO, Vomeranasal Organ, which processes the pheromones that Omegas release. For most humans, the scent is far too subtle to be detected. However, mutants all have stronger organs and can smell an Omega three miles away.”

Steve gaped. “Then…why didn’t they…why didn’t they come after me whenever I went jogging?”

“Were you ever alone?”

Steve thought of that guy named Sam and other joggers. “No.”

Tony nodded. “There you go. Mutants are still hated and feared. From three miles away, they can still resist the smell and actually run away from you. The very fact that you are a national icon would make them wary.”

“And me?” Darcy pointed to herself.

Tony shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe it was just dumb luck that you never were around any mutants. They tend to be reclusive.”

Looking at the hologram, Darcy spoke up. “So, other humans have these things. You said that they can’t detect it, because the scent is too subtle. What’s with that?”

Smiling at her like she was his favorite student, Tony nodded. “Humans can’t smell as well as mutants. Those guys are like dogs. Also, humans no longer have the need or desire to rush through the mating process. They get married for love and companionship, not survival. Unfortunately, the mutants aren’t at that stage yet. For Steve, most will smell you and will be looking for a quick fuck and then hang around until the baby pops out. Then, they’ll snatch the baby and run. Or, and this is the part that I’m afraid will be most likely in Darcy’s case, they’ll take the kid and the Omega and hide from the government.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Darcy. “What happens next?”

Standing up, Tony handed Darcy a pill bottle. “Take these. One every night. Your scent will vanish. They’ll still look around for Darcy, but when they don’t smell anything, the mutants will think it’s a false alarm and should leave you alone. What these pills pretty much do is keep your glands from producing at levels that would be strong enough for mutants to smell. You’ll be just like humans to them.”

Nodding eagerly, Steve was grinning in relief. “So…so that means I can go out jogging again?”

“Yep. Oh! I need all your clothes and personal items. We need to boil or replace them. Kill the scent. Darcy, I want you to wear perfume all the time. Steve, strong DO for you. I don’t care what you put on, just make sure it can mask any residual traces until your scent is completely gone.”

They nodded and left the lab. Tony blinked and then jumped up. “Wait! I forgot to tell you something!” Both turned.

Frowning, Steve tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“Would you guys like to know how to regulate your pheromones? There’s more than just the average smell and sex. There’s fear, revulsion, anger, protectiveness, sadness, jealousy, apathy, joy, and calm. I can teach you how to influence the behavior of both humans and mutants alike. Think of it, Steve, you can emit a smell that can calm down a frantic and insane gunman. Darcy, if Bruce Hulks out, then you can calm him down easily. If a mutant tries to attack either of you, then you don’t have to make a scene. Just emit a whiff that’ll cause him to want to throw up. It’s like spraying something bitter on a baby’s thumb so he won’t suck on it.”

Both Darcy and Steve were grinning like loons.

“We’d love it, Tony.” Darcy charged the inventor and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!”

Nodding his thanks to Tony, Steve held the door open for Darcy, and both left.

Tony grinned and then tilted his head. “Of course, you can also seduce any living creature on the planet as well and get them to fall on their knees and beg…” He chuckled and turned back to his inventions.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into what's going on at the school, and Darcy and Steve have their first test with their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys!   
> It really means a lot to me!  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 7

Logan leaned against Storm’s car and raised an eyebrow at her. She glowered at him. “Move.”

“Why?” He tilted his head cockily.

Crossing her arms, Storm stared him down. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“Then this doesn’t have anything to do with the X-Men.”

She sneered at him. “I said move.”

“Nope.” He stretched and smirked at her. “If you think I’ll let you go after Darcy, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

Lifting her chin, Storm looked at him. “Is she your girlfriend?” He frowned and shifted. She smirked. “Do you have any claim on her?” Silence. With a chuckle, Storm stepped closer. “Then, I can ask her on a date.”

Logan let his claws out with a snarl. “You go near her, and you’re dead.”

“You’ve bullied the entire school into leaving her alone, not me! Darcy will be my girlfriend.”

“You don’t even like girls that way!”

Storm seemed unfazed by his shout. “I like  _ her _ that way.” With a smirk, she raised her hand and zapped him across the garage. Unlocking her car, she jumped in and turned it on. It didn’t.

Storm jerked her head up as she heard the screech of metal being torn. Logan smirked at her as he pulled her engine out and shredded it with his claws. “Looks like you’ve got some engine trouble, little lady.” Storm screamed at him in a rage, and her eyes went white.

“ENOUGH!” They both froze. Logan moved first. He jumped off her car and turned to face Xavier. “You two are acting like children! Have you two forgotten who Miss Lewis is? She is close friends with the Avengers. She is an adult. She is a person with rights. She will not be fought over like a toy in a nursery!”

Logan huffed but nodded. He knew. “Why d’ya think I’ve been stopping everyone from going after her?!”

“I know, Logan. And I thank you for it. But, you have also been fighting them off to keep your  _ claim _ on her.” Logan looked at his boots and growled quietly. Turning to Storm, Charles Xavier gave her a disappointed look. “I expected more from one of my oldest students, Ororo.” She flushed in embarrassment. “Darcy Lewis doesn’t know you. She has never met you before. There are many Omegas out there. And even if there weren’t, you cannot force any of them to date you. Besides,” he smiled at her softly, “it would be best if you befriended a male Omega. That way you can have a child.”

“It would work with me being pregnant too?” Storm was stunned.

“Yes. You would need more rest than an Omega would, but the child you would have would definitely be a mutant.”

Storm nodded slowly and then looked at her car and then glared at Logan. “You’re paying for my car.”

He snorted and nodded. “Fine, just stay away from my…” Wincing at Charles’ sharp look, he corrected himself. “From Darcy.” With a cough, he left the garage.

~meanwhile~

Darcy looked around. Steve and Tony were flanking her. Tony smirked. “Alright, test one. It helps to visualize what’s happening. Remember my lessons.”

They nodded. Tony signaled Bruce to let go. He transformed into the Hulk and started smashing around his tank. Darcy stepped closer towards the air vent. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Hulk stopped suddenly and then stared at her.

“Pretty!” Hulk charged at the glass to touch ‘Pretty’.

Tony cursed and pulled her away. He released a pleasant smell that resembled tea and warm cotton. The Hulk staggered and then fell asleep.

Darcy was breathing heavily. “What did I do wrong?”

“You were getting the Hulk perky instead of sleepy.” Darcy flushed. Smirking, Tony shrugged. “It’s fine. Easy to mix up. I have to admit, when I was exploring and experimenting on Rhodey, he nearly jumped me quite a few times. When he snapped out of it, he wanted to smack me.”

Bruce woke up and turned to Darcy. “Did it work? I feel like it worked.”

She shook her head. “No. Tony made you sleep.”

Frowning, he got up and dressed quickly before exiting the tank. “What happened?”

“I uh…I kinda made you aroused.”

Tony snorted at Bruce’s shocked face. “I never knew that was even possible…”

Steve was trying not to let his face flame. “Uh…could we change the subject?”

Cooing, Darcy pinched his cheeks and made his face pucker up. “Aww! Poor little Prudester!”

Tony started laughing. Steve grumbled and jerked away from Darcy. Tony was crowing at the new nickname. Bruce shook his head and watched the three Omegas. They had grown closer than he had anticipated. Even with Tony’s and Steve’s disagreements, their shared situation was like glue.

~three weeks later~

Tony smirked as he watched Darcy walk up to Clint all casual and start talking to him about how Tony wanted him to get down to the lab. Tony continued to watch via the security cameras, as Clint’s pupils blew wide open.

_ “Say Clint…” _ Darcy leaned closer and smiled at him.  _ “Where were you two weeks ago?” _

_ “Just a mission. It’s classified.” _ He cleared his throat slightly and shifted a little.

She pouted.  _ “Well that’s no fun…” _ She leaned closer _. “You can trust me.” _

_ “Bermuda Triangle. An O-8-4 was found. They needed help strapping it down.” _ He’s brows furrowed as he realized he shouldn’t have said anything. Darcy didn’t let him think anymore as she leaned even closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_ “Well that sounds fun. Anyway, Tony’s waiting for you.” _ She winked at him and then released some pheromones to fuddle him a little and make him relaxed and not think about what just happened. He grinned at her dopily as he walked down the hall towards the lab.

Turning his chair around, Tony flicked off the screen. “Darcy’s aced her project. She grabbed one of the spies and twisted him around her finger and got classified information out of him, giving him not just one but three different scents successfully. Well, Cap?” Tony peered up at a nervous Steve Rogers. “You’ve learned a lot from me, and I’ve taught you what I’ve figured out and researched. But practical experience is much better than book learning. You got what it takes?”

“But manipulating someone…they’re our allies, Tony…” Steve pointed his finger at the screen. He didn’t feel comfortable doing that to people he wanted to trust him.

Tony rolled his eyes. “They’re unaware, Steve. And they’re trained. If we talked to them, then they would be willing to help. This is for your security and safety after all. It’s a controlled environment. Who’s it gonna be?”

“I can’t take one of the team. That’s…wrong.” Steve looked at Tony obstinately. Tony shrugged.

“Fine. Fury’s coming down here soon. In fact, he’s expected any minute. You can take Hill on.” Tony grinned at Steve. The soldier nodded, swallowing thickly. Tony smiled and slapped him on the back. “I’ll keep Fury out of your hair, don’t worry.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for being so late. Not many anyways. My computer failed on me. Completely died. I had to grieve for my lost work. Luckily, some of my works were on google docs. So that's something.   
> Also, I have read and watched Harry Potter for the first time in my life. (I know. I failed my childhood.) But! I loved it so much that I immediately dived into writing Harry Potter fan fiction. I haven't published any of it, but I will someday soon.   
> I will now start updating. I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long! I hate it when authors do it to me, so I really shouldn't have done it to you guys.   
> Again, I'm very sorry!  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 8

Fury was jumpy. Hill could tell. She have given him three worried glances in the last thirty minutes.

Loosening his collar, Fury swallowed. _ What’s going on? What’s Stark waiting for? He’s been alone with us for the last hour. _ He looked at Tony, who had his back to them and pointing a laser an a diagram of a human head.

“Humans have receptors that are too weak to smell what the Omegas give out. In fact, all humans have pheromones. They influence us in everything we do. If there’s something bad about a person, then we call it bad vibes. It’s most likely their scent that’s warning us off.” Hill was taking a lot of notes. So were the two scientists that Fury had brought with him. Tony smiled at his audience.

“Mutants have more sensitive receptors and can smell an Omega three miles away. I have had both Steve and Darcy take suppressants for roughly four weeks. They’re scent is now weakened to the point that they now smell like humans to all and sundry mutants. Only the mutants who know about them being Omegas will give them a second glance. Also, they will not be able to get pregnant unless they go off the pill.” Tony straightened up. “Now, Dr. Standish and Dr. Cutler, Dr. Bruce Banner has some samples that he’s eager for you to see.” The two scientists quickly gathered their papers and nodded their thanks to him. Tony nodded back.

“Agent Hill.” Tony smiled at her and then turned to Fury. “Fury. I hope all the information that I just gave was helpful to you.”

Hill frowned. “Why  _ are _ you being so helpful?”

Chuckling, Tony shrugged. “I’m not always unwilling to play with others. Sometimes, I like to help.” He stared at Fury. “And helping SHIELD help others like me…well,” he smiled contentedly, “that makes it a  _ pleasure _ to help.”

Fury refused to swallow nervously. He had never been stared at like he was prey before. Stark looked ready to eat him. For once oblivious, Hill stood up and nodded to them both. “I’ll go get the report from Rogers.”

Fury coughed. “I’ll go with you.” Tony raised his hand.

“Sorry to keep you longer, Fury, but I have some new prototype engines that you might be interested in.” He snorted. “I thought you’d like some modifications from your current ones. I got a pretty close up view of them after all.”

Fury barked a laugh. Hill smirked and then left them with a nod. Fury tensed when the door closed. Tony didn’t even look his way as the billionaire moved over to his Starkpad.

“It’s right here.” He pulled the blueprints up on the holo-imager. Fury warily made his way closer to image.

Tony blathered on about what he had edited and fixed and what he had found wrong with the engines they had.

“Being far too easy to damage, I was thinking of having a backup repulsor at the center of your carrier. That way, if someone managed to do what Loki did all over again, you can at least slow your descent and control where you crash.”

Fury nodded slowly, focusing on the image. “Why are the turbine centers hollow, Stark?” He pointed toward the engine.

Tony inched closer to see what he was referring to before nodding. “They’re hollow because I built a new little something. The center sucks air up while the turbine pushes air down. It helps stabilize it and uses less power to do so.”

Fury nodded slowly and then suddenly became aware of how close Stark was. He jerked away, shaking his head. “Shit, you’re good.”

Grinning, Tony rotated his head slightly. “I am, aren’t I?” He smirked as he walked closer to Fury even as Fury moved backwards, matching him step for step. “What’s the matter, Nick? Why’re you fighting this? I’m pretty sure you’d enjoy yourself a lot in my bed. I’ve been told I’m a  _ very _ good partner.”

“By women. I’m for women too, Stark.” Shrugging, Tony loosened his tie and moved closer to a cornered Fury. “Stark, if you don’t let me leave, I will hurt you.”

Chuckling, Tony smiled. “Don’t even bothering with the lying, Nick. I know you’re bisexual. I wouldn’t have bothered if you weren’t into guys too. And you couldn’t hurt me even if I wanted you to.”

“Fuck…” Fury knew he was telling the truth. Tony smiled at Fury and kissed him, lips barely grazing. 

Fury inhaled sharply and realized that was a stupid thing to do. Tony kissed him harder and grinded against him. Fury cursed and wrapped his hands around Stark’s waist pulling the younger man’s hips closer to his. His hands slipped under Tony’s shirt, causing the other man to groan and buck against him.

They were both grinding and groping and kissing each other into oblivion until Fury’s arms were suddenly empty. He collapsed against the wall and inhaled deeply, disoriented. Tony cleared the air as quickly as he had flooded it.

Fury blinked and straightened himself up. He turned towards the door, expecting someone to come inside. No one did. Tony blew Fury a kiss and left. All Fury knew was that he was, once again, hard and left wanting. 

He gritted his teeth as he realized what the man’s plan was. Stark didn’t want to force him. He wanted him to beg!  _ Damn! It! _

~meanwhile~

Steve watched Hill from the corner of his eye as he pulled the report out of his filing cabinet. Tony had teased him mercilessly about his archaic means of organization, but he still kept it.

“Here’s the report, Maria.” He had been slowly filling the room with a calming scent. She smiled at him in a relaxed way.

“Thank you.”

“Would you care for some fruit? I bet you haven’t eaten all morning.” He smiled at her. Tony had said that his smile was one of his biggest weapons.

Hill blinked and then nodded. “You’re right. I haven’t…okay.” She stepped past him and grabbed an orange. Steve straightened up slightly, showing his muscles in the best way while changing the scent in the room to attraction. Her pupils dilated as she turned to face him again.

Steve smiled at her in a comforting way. “I have time to go over the report with you if you want?” Tony had also said that it was important to make sure the person always thought they had the upper hand in the situation. He called it topping from the bottom, much to Steve’s displeasure. Darcy had cracked up.

“It would certainly save time.” She nodded to him and focused on opening the file. Steve could tell she was close.

They spent some time over the file while Steve slowly changed the scent from attraction to all out sex.

They started kissing on the sofa. In between kisses, Steve finagled her to tell him about what SHIELD knew about Omegas.

“I don’t want to lose my freedom…if I had to go into hiding, then I wouldn’t see you again…” He murmured quietly as he kissed her neck. She gasped and groaned quietly.

“Don’t worry. The- the Director knows what he’s doing- ah!”

“It’s not him I’m worried about. It’s the council. What if they scramble another rogue bird into the mix?” Steve flooded the room with mind numbing arousal. Hill threw her head back and moaned as she grinded against his hand.

“They don’t know anything. Fury’s gone behind their backs. I-it’s surprisingly easy to do.” She kissed Steve, preventing him from speaking again. While Steve was kind of enjoying the kiss, the knowledge that he was doing this to a woman who was, for all intents and purposes, under the influence was not arousing. He manipulated her into thinking that she had already orgasmed and was coming down from her high.

Straightening her up, he kissed her lightly on the lips before smiling, all dimples and sparkles, down at her. He eased an euphoric feeling into her and made what they just did seem like a daydream instead of reality.

“Fury’s probably waiting for you. I enjoyed looking over the report with you, Agent Hill.”

The woman blinked and then nodded, professional once again, except for a light blush on her cheeks. “I did too. Have a good day, Captain Rogers.” She quickly left.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an extra chapter for all your troubles.   
> Apologies for the wait!  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 9

Steve groaned as he slumped into his chair. Ten minutes later, Tony waltzed in. “Good work, Capsicle. You did  _ really _ good work. Both of my minions passed!” He laughed mock evilly and wrung his hands. “Now I can take over ze vorld!” He raised his hands dramatically into the air.

Steve threw a sofa pillow at him. Tony caught it and hugged it to himself. “But seriously, how did it feel to finally kiss a girl like that again?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve snorted. “Nothing special. I enjoyed it, but the idea of forcing Hill to do it, kinda put a damper on it.”

Sighing, Tony nodded. “Such is the life of a trained Omega. Shit! Now I feel like a pimp!”

Darcy bounced into the room. “Hey guys, don’t look now, but I think Clint is following me like a puppy.”

Tony barked a laugh and shook his head. “It’ll wear off if you don’t do anything about it.”

“How long?”

“A week at most. But that’s only for humans.”

Steve frowned. “And for mutants?”

Tony snorted. “They get dopey around you for life.”

Groaning, Darcy fell on top of Steve and curled up in his lap. “Well shit.”

“Language.” Steve mumbled, suddenly sleepy.

Tony looked at the two Omegas with some thread of pride in him. He had taught them rather well. They had learned quickly. They had antagonized Bruce and then calmed him down. They had started and ended bar fights with no words needed at all. 

Darcy had even been able to get two policemen to fight over her when they pulled her over her for speeding, distracting them from giving her the ticket. Steve had shown his complete disapproval for that. Tony had just laughed saying,  _ “Girls will be girls!” _

Steve had calmed down a gunman, and even had him start crying and apologizing, all with a single look of disappointment. Darcy had called it The Look of Disappointment. Tony was planning on patenting it.

Chuckling, Tony shook his head. “Okay, kiddoes. The next big test. Steve, I want you to go to Louisiana. Darcy, you hook up a date with Muttonchops.”

Darcy blinked up at him. “Seriously?!” She looked giddy as she realized she was being allowed parole from jail.

“Yep. You’ve dealt with normal humans and trained humans, but you haven’t tried your hand at mutants.”

“What’s in Louisiana?” Steve frowned as he unknowingly started braiding Darcy’s hair.

Tony grinned. “Remy LeBeau.” Steve groaned as if in pain.

“Tony, noo! I’d rather take on the entire school of mutants than him!”

Chuckling, Tony settled himself on the arm of the chair. “Make sure you both meet them in public places. Also, if you find yourselves getting in over your head, send me an alert and stay exactly where you are. Public places are your friends, okay?”

They both nodded. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder and left the room. “You can leave whenever you feel comfortable to.” He closed the door behind him.

“Remy liked your scent better than mine.” Darcy mumbled. Steve sighed.

“How could you tell?”

“He looked at you more often than me. Even when I was kissing him.”

“Shit. He’ll be all over me, won’t he?”

“Yep. But so will Logan, so we’re even.”

Steve chuckled. “At least Logan and Remy seem to respect us. Just be careful about any other mutants around. Pick a place that’s not gonna have many hanging around.”

“You too, Prudester.”

Steve pushed her off his lap. She gave a squeal of surprise.

~the next day~

Logan was a half an hour early. He saw Darcy and hurried over. He froze halfway, when he didn’t smell her.

“Stark’s figured out a pill that suppresses my scent. Did you really want me to be a beacon to all the nearby mutants? The Brotherhood is already showing interest in getting a hold on an Omega for breeding cattle.” She scowled up at him. Logan took a slow breath and nodded slowly.

“I understand. I still don’t like how I can’t smell you.”

Darcy smiled and stepped closer. “The pill I take helps me regulate it.” All of a sudden, he could smell her again. “I can allow it to be weak or overwhelming. I’ve learned how to control myself.”

Logan surged forward to kiss her, but suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of apathy. She giggled and walked past him. “What are you doing?” He shook his head sharply.

“It’s not in your mind, Logan. It’s a chemical that you’re breathing in. I can influence you to feel certain things. Rage, panic, lust, sleepiness, anything really. It’s a type of protection that I have against mutants who want to rape me. I’m sure the Brotherhood would love to get their paws on me.”

Logan brushed off the feelings and growled. “I’ll destroy them first.”

Darcy turned and kissed him full on the mouth. He grunted in surprise but recovered quickly. The feeling of apathy left him. Instead, he felt completely himself and aroused.

A person on the sidewalk whistled. Darcy broke the kiss and flushed. “That was a thank you.” She smiled at him. “For saving my life at the facility and for letting me take the lead on this. I can tell it’s hard for you not to grab me and grope me. I’m glad that you’re doing your best.” Her scent suddenly vanished. “But I think that’s enough excitement for one day. Don’t you think we should get to know each other before anything else?” Logan nodded vigorously and entered the small sidewalk café with her. Darcy felt nearly drowned with relief.

~meanwhile~

Steve rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans. He wasn’t used to dates with men. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t comfortable with this at all. Glancing around, he spied LeBeau enter a rather flashy nightclub. Swallowing, Steve moved to follow him. He had to remind himself that no one knew he was an Omega except LeBeau. That was another reason Tony wanted him to seduce LeBeau. If Steve could have Hill give over classified information, then he could probably manipulate LeBeau into telling the truth, truth that he had refused to tell Tony.

He nodded to the bouncer and entered the pulsing room. The music had a throbbing beat to it that seemed to make everything jump with it. He looked around and saw Remy at the bar. He was looking over the menu. Nodding to himself, Steve walked up and spoke in French.

_ “My friend will have a White Russian, and I will have an Old Fashion. My bill.” _ The bartender nodded and moved off.

Remy turned and then gaped at Steve. “How come I did not smell you?!”

Looking sharply around, Steve gave him a look and then took a seat beside the man. “Stark made a pill that helps me control my scent. I can let you smell it when and if I want to. But right now, with all these people…”

“Ah, do not know who is mutant and who is human, right?” Remy smiled at him.

“Right.” Steve accepted his drink and sipped it slowly. He liked it.

Remy leered at him slightly. “What say we have our drinks and go someplace more…safe?”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter. ; D  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 10

Steve gave Remy a look. “Safe for you or me? I’m not a mutant, remember?”

Chuckling, LeBeau slipped a hand up the soldier’s arm. “True, but you are very strong.” He lowered his hand to Steve’s abs and touched them blatantly. Steve moved away slightly.

“You’re not even smelling me right now…”

“I still remember it. And the memory drives me crazy. I cannot be sated. I sweat and moan and wish you were wrapped around me.” Steve flushed and edged away before realizing that he was there for a purpose.

He looked at Remy and then focused on his drink while letting out a small scent that calmed Remy right down, killing the other man’s blatant arousal. Remy blinked in shock. He looked at his crotch and then back up at Steve and gaped. “How?!”

“I can do other things than just smelling like a perfume bottle.” Steve muttered. “Stop pawing me.”

“Well…that was the most anticlimactic evening I have ever had.” Remy pouted and turned back to his drink. Steve sighed and looked at the man before allowing a thread of his scent out. It wasn’t enough to trigger the man again, but it was enough to be tantalizing.

“Remember when Darcy gave you that kiss after you answered our questions honestly?”

Remy went still and then slowly moved to look at the soldier. A grin was twisting his lips. “Oui, but I will want more than just a kiss from you.”

Steve swallowed tightly and nodded. “I know.”

The mutant took his drink and finished it quickly. Steve drank his much slower, much to Remy’s irritation. He paid for the drinks and got off the stool and allowed himself to be eagerly tugged out of the club.

Steve remember Tony’s warning to not go anywhere out of the public eye. He tugged his hand free and cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go to a rooftop restaurant?”

Remy knew what he was doing and smirked. “Scared to be alone with me, Steve?”

“No. Just wary.”

“I thought you could control me.” Steve turned and stared hard at Remy. The mutant started feeling scared and jittery. He wanted to run and hide. He blinked and tried to shake the feeling away, but it wouldn’t go. “Stop it!”

Steve sighed and cleared the air. “We’re going to the rooftop.”

Rolling his eyes, Remy agreed and looped his arm with Steve’s. Steve swallowed awkwardly and looked around. Remy smirked and let the soldier’s arm go in favor of pinching him. Steve gave a yelp. His control slipped slightly, and Remy got another whiff of his scent before Steve sealed it up again and kept it that way.

Feeling incredibly happy at having an Omega on his arm, Remy stole a quick kiss from the stunned soldier before backing away and chuckling at him. Steve flushed deeply and started walking quickly forward.

Snickering, Remy pressed a hand to his chest. “Don’t tell me that you’re a virgin! Enfer saint!” He laughed and then pulled Steve closer. “Don’t worry, Steve, I will go slow and easy for you.”

Steve shook his head sharply. “No. You won’t get that chance!”

A new voice joined them. “Well if it isn’t Remy LeBeau! It’s been a very long time, Gambit.”

Remy sighed tiredly. “Merde. What do you want, Richards? I paid my debts, oui?”

Steve watched warily as two other men moved forward. “Remy, we don’t have time for this.”

“Do you think I don’t know that, Apple?” Remy gave him a look. “Un moment, I will deal with this.”

Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m not helpless. I wish people would remember that!” He grabbed a man who had tried to sneak up on him and threw him across the street. Grabbing another man by the throat, he pushed him into the leader. Steve sucker punched another man and then gave him an uppercut. It took less than a minute. Moving quickly over to the leader, he held the man by his hair.

“If you have anything to say to LeBeau, then wait in line. Try talking to him next week.” Dropping the wheezing man to the ground, Steve grabbed Remy’s hand and pulled him down the street before the police could arrive.

Remy gaped as Steve took him to the place that Tony recommended he go to for both privacy and public safety. It was a quiet rooftop restaurant filled with corners and shadows, but also had attentive waiters just in case you needed something.

Steve liked it instantly. He nodded to the head waiter and followed him to a nice table under the potted trees. It blocked them from view and the breeze was brisk enough to keep his scent from affecting the other patrons.

Remy looked around and nodded his pleasure at the place. “I am surprised I haven’t been here before.”

Sitting down, Steve waited for Remy to sit down to. The mutant sat right up next to him. The waiter didn’t even bat an eye at it and asked for their orders. They gave them, and he left.

Steve mentally thought  _ fuck it _ , and slipped an arm around Remy’s shoulders, pulling the mutant close and kissing him. He pretended the man was a dame and tangled his tongue with his. He coaxed his scent to slowly drown Remy in slow simmering heat and affection.

Remy moaned quietly and tangled his hands into Steve’s hair, pulling him tighter. Steve broke away to breath. “I may act like I don’t like this, but…” Remy chuckled and shifted until he was rubbing against Steve.

“The night is still young, yes?”

_ Topping from the bottom. Okay, here is goes… _ Steve nuzzled into the mutant’s hair, making it so Remy’s nose was right against his scent gland. The man was shivering with need. Steve whispered, “I’m glad that you’re the only one who knows about me. If the Brotherhood found out…they would probably…r-rape me.” Steve didn’t know if he was doing this properly, but he emitted a few fear pheromones. Remy crooned and cupped his face gently.

“No! No, mon amour. No one knows but Remy. Your secret is safe. Safe with me.” Steve looked closely at the man and realized that he was telling the truth.

Another thing that Tony said they might be able to do was smell if a person was lying or telling the truth or afraid or angry. Remy was telling the truth.

Steve smiled and then jerked back slightly. “The waiter.” He cleared the air instantly, which left Remy reeling slightly. He pulled himself together quickly and nodded to the waiter, who set their appetizers down.

Once the man was gone, Remy wanted to get back to it, but Steve made a pout and said he was hungry. Remy relented with a sigh and a smile. Steve stifled his own sigh of relief.  _ Topping from the bottom indeed! Okay, mission’s done. Stark, you can come anytime with an Avengers meeting. Maybe an end of the world? How come they never happen when you want them to happen?! _

They had dinner and stayed on the roof until is was sunset. Steve had pressed his alert button a while ago. Remy had just paid for the check- after  _ much _ argument from Steve- when Tony waltzed up to them. His presence was causing a stir among the other customers.

They could be seen taking selfies with him in the background.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
With a wink at Remy, he leaned over to Steve. “So this is where you are! You do realize that Fury’s pissed, right? Daddy’s not happy you flew the coop, Junior.”

Steve played along and rolled his eyes. “I’m not helpless. Besides…he smells nice.”

Remy smirked. “So do you.”

Snorting, Tony shook his head. “Smells aside, you’re grounded. He wants you in.”

Remy wrapped his arms around Steve’s arm and gave a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine. “No!”

“I’ll see you again, Remy.” Steve smiled and showed his dimples. “As soon as I’m allowed.”

Remy was smitten. “Very well, Pomme. I will wait for you to come back.”

Tony rolled his eyes and dragged Steve up. “Okay Romeo, let’s go.” They left Remy on the sidewalk of the restaurant. The soldier gave him one last kiss for the road.

Steve groaned when the car door closed. “I am not doing that again!”

Laughing, Tony tilted his head his way. “Why not? You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Shut up and drive!”

“Oh, by the way, since when did you know French?”

“An army buddy taught a few phrases to me. I started learning more after I woke up. Kinda like a way to remember him.”

Tony nodded slowly. “I see. Well, what did you learn tonight?”

Staring up at the roof of the car, Steve sighed. “That every time you manipulate someone’s feelings, you lose a little bit of yourself as well.”

Tony stayed silent, all the way to the airport where his jet was being held. Once they got onto the plane, he looked at Steve quietly. Leaning back into his seat, he spoke.

“I know you don’t hold me in much regard, Steve. I manipulate people to do and feel what I want them to, but have I ever done it to you guys? Have I ever done it to the masses? The media?”

Steve shook his head. Tony sighed. “The only time I’ve done it to a person was in a board meeting. They wanted me to get married and have an heir. I…persuaded him that he didn’t like that idea very much.” Tony shrugged. “Two months later, I bought out his share in the company and kicked him off the board.”

Steve barked a laugh at that. Then, he looked suddenly uncomfortable. “Tony…have you ever had…relations with a guy?”

“In the past? A few. Men don’t really grab my attention. Until recently however.” Tony smiled. “To be honest, I have my sights on Fury.”

Steve gaped at the inventor. “You-why-WHAT?!”

Chuckling, Tony cocked his head slightly. “What do you mean, ‘what’? Can’t I have a bit of that ass? He’s delicious and addicting! Kinda like chocolate. I can’t resist!”

Standing up, Steve began to pace. “Are you manipulating him like you’re teaching us to?”

Tony shook his head quickly. “Nope. I’m doing something I haven’t shown you guys.”

At that, Steve sat closer to him. “What is it?” His eyes gleamed to learn something new.

Taking a deep breath, Tony looked out the window and exhaled. “It’s completely possible to get someone, human or mutant, addicted to your scent. To do this, they have to have short, but intense, bursts of your smell at regular intervals.” He raised his hand up quickly. “Addicted does not mean drugged out and drooling, Steve. It means that they are more apt to move towards you at a party. If I was in a room stuffed full of Omegas, then the person wouldn’t even glance at the others. It means…” Tony gave an annoyed huff. “Well for lack of a better word, bonded. It’s like the human, or mutant, can’t help himself but to go to me to get laid. Everyone else seems plain and dull.”

Tony stopped Steve from talking again. “A human or mutant cannot become addicted to an Omega unless they are completely willing. You have to win them over first, gain their trust and affection. It’s like a deeper form of love, more…” Tony searched for the right word. “More connected. Most marriages are only binding through the body. But this would be binding through the soul, so to speak.”

Steve nodded slowly and frowned in thought. “So would Logan be like that?”

“Not possible until he has no doubts about Darcy. Zero doubts. An addiction can only happen if both parties are interested in the long term and trust each other implicitly.”

“I see.” Steve looked at Tony. “You have your work cut out for you.”

Tony snorted. “I certainly do. But I kinda enjoy it. It’s fun watching Fury get twitchy and jumpy when I enter the room.” He grinned. “Right now, he’s at the…enamored stage. If I were only out for a night of sex, then I’d get him right now, but…I’m after more.” Tony winked at him.

Shaking his head in amusement, Steve sat back into his chair. “So Omegas really are Venus Flytraps?”

Tony barked a laugh and nodded a couple of times, smiling. “We certainly are.” He looked out the window and smirked. “But, I prefer the term Darcy came up with.” Steve snorted.

“Mutant Catnip.”*

Pouring himself a drink, Tony cracked up again. “Yes, indeed.”


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

~meanwhile~

Darcy smiled across the table at Logan. “So, how was the school after I left it?”

“Good enough. I’ve had a hell of a time keeping everyone from chasing after you.” He barked a low laugh and shifted in his seat.

Chuckling, Darcy nodded to their waiter and started eating her cheeseburger. “Who was my biggest fan? Besides you, Snarly.”

Raising an eyebrow at the name, Logan smirked and started on his steak. “Storm. Ororo Monroe to you. She wanted to keep you for herself.” He drank some of his beer. “Course she and I had a bit of a disagreement ‘bout that.”

Darcy snorted and gave him a look. “Yeah, I’m yours, obviously.” Her tone showed how much she didn’t like being objectified.

“No, you ain’t mine. No matter how much I want you to be. You’re your own self. What I didn’t like was Storm thinking she had a  _ right _ to you.”

Darcy watched Logan eat for a moment before she smiled and focused on her own meal. They ate in comfortable silence before Logan called for the bill.

They stared walking to the park, hand in hand. Logan started asking her questions about her life.

Laughing, Darcy shrugged. “Not all that interesting until I met Jane. Before that, I lived in a small town, population three hundred.” She shook her head. “Shit, was I glad to leave that hell hole. I graduated and got into Culver. My senior year, I found out that  I needed six college credits to graduate. Joined Jane as an intern and ended up in New Mexico, juggling Norse gods.”

Darcy started swinging their hands slightly back and forth as they walked. “A few months later, Thor dropped by. When I first met him, he started shouting about his hammer. He was freaking me out, seriously! So…I kinda tased him.” She shrugged. “We’re swell now.”

Logan snorted and shook his head. They entered the park. “Well shit, glad you seemed to like me.” Darcy barked a laugh and poked his ribs.

“Specially with your metal bones.” She winked at him as he huffed and grabbed her hand gently. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, eyes staring into hers. Darcy inhaled quickly. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“So, how’d you get to be the Avengers’ nanny?”

“I came with Jane when SI hired her. I sorta just took Tony and Bruce under my wing. I was invited to live in the tower when I brought Steve down from a trigger. After that, Fury spoke to me about helping the public relations and private issues of the Avengers. If Nat and Clint aren’t talking to each other or anyone else, then I’m brought in. If Tony wants to strangle Steve, or vice versa, then I talk to them about it. I’m the Peace Keeper and the Sanity Checker.”

Whistling lowly, Logan looked over at her, impressed. “So, those guys were right to grab you. Sounds like you’re the glue for the team.”

Darcy shrugged. “Guess so. I never had time to think about it though. Too busy making Clint’s favorite pancakes and shit.”

A thought came to him as they entered a small playground. “You know how to fight, right? Defend yourself?”

“No professional training. Why?” She sat on a swing and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I can train you, if you want.” He started pushing her slowly.

Leaning her head back to look at him, Darcy smiled. “Really?”

“Sure. It’d help us get to know each other and you need to fight ‘em back.”

Grinning, Darcy nodded. “Deal. Come to the tower tomorrow. We can train there. The gym is sweet!”

“Sure.” He kissed her neck lightly. Darcy squealed as she was pushed higher. They spent quite some time in the park, before Darcy’s phone went off.

“Tony, you interrupted my orgasm.” Logan choked on his laughter.

_ “Well hello to you too, Lewis. You ain’t having sex. You’re in the park. Time to get back to the tower, Rapunzel. Mother Fury is biting his nails with worry.” _

Darcy laughed. “Alright, alright. I’m coming home, Daddy!”

_ “Ugh! Lewis, you and I are too alike for jokes like that!” _ He hung up on her laughter.

Raising an eyebrow at the woman, Logan waited until her laughing fit was over before asking. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Next time you see Tony Stark, comment on how I could be his daughter.”

Logan grinned. “Alright.” They walked hand in hand out of the park and hailed a taxi back to the tower. When Darcy got out of the taxi, she leaned in and kissed him soundly before hurrying into the lobby and up the elevator.

Almost dopily, Logan watched her go before hopping back into the taxi and driving off to where he was staying in the city.

When Darcy got into the common area, she waved at Tony and then sat right on top of Steve’s stomach. He jerked away and groaned in mock agony.

She swatted him and then grinned. “And how did your date with Remy go, Prudester?!”

He picked her up one handed and dumped her onto the floor. She huffed and got up to pour herself some coffee. Tony was grinning over the rim of his whiskey glass as he watched them.

“Went fine. Everything’s fine. I wish I could get drunk.” He shoved a pillow into his face. “Tony’s trying to seduce Fury.”

Gaping, Tony straightened in surprise. “What?! You just-! Blabber mouth!”

Darcy grinned evilly and pounced on Tony. “Tell me! Give me all the juicy details! Is he a good lay? How many rounds can he go?” She jokingly grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. “Tell me, Stark!”

Tony fended her off laughingly. “I haven’t had sex with him…” He grinned. “Yet. It’s only a matter of time, though.”

Laughing gleefully, Darcy swiped his whiskey glass and drank some, relishing the burn. “Yum…trust you to get the good stuff.” She drank the rest and bounced out of the room. “I told Logan what I could do, by the way.” She had popped her head back into the room and gave Tony a curious look. “That okay?”

“S’fine. Steve told Remy the same thing. He’s only feeling icky, because he’s never had a piece of male ass before, and he doesn’t know how to handle it.” Tony smirked at the bird Steve gave him without even taking the pillow off his face.

Cocking a hip, Darcy frowned. “But I thought guys had sex with each other all the time in the military.”

Sitting up, Steve placed the pillow on the side. “They had sex with other  _ girls _ . Guys never advertised same sex, unless they  _ wanted  _ the shit beaten out of them.” Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “I never really bothered with that drama because I never had the time or inclination to. I was too busy being Hydra’s worst nightmare.”

Tony stood up from the barstool and raised his now re-filled glass in a salute to Steve. “And we thank you for your work, but now you’re paying the price by being a prudester.” Darcy snickered.

Glaring at them both, Steve stood and stretched. “Why am I friends with you guys?!”

Darcy gave him a shit eating grin. “Because you love us, deep down inside!”

Steve snorted. “Like hell I do.”

“Language, young man!” Wagging his finger, Tony had adopted a high pitched, elderly lady’s voice. He squinted his eyes at Steve. Darcy just about died with laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Steve waved at them both and went to the gym. Darcy hugged Tony quickly and went to take a shower. Finishing up his drink, Tony went to his shop.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

~two days later~

Tony nodded to the secretary as he walked past. He didn’t have an appointment, but honestly no one expected  _ him _ to make one. He had finalized the prototype turbines, but he wanted to also report to Fury about Steve’s and Darcy’s improvements with their control.

Tony waltzed into the empty office with a smile. He sat in Fury’s chair and emitted his calming scent into the leather. Opening a side closet, Tony put on Fury’s spare coat and rubbed his sex scent into it as well.

His phone buzzed. Jarvis was monitoring the cameras at the Triskelion and alerted him via a blank text that Fury was five minutes away.

Putting the coat back, Tony settled himself in the couch and propped his feet up on the table. A grin curling his lips.

Fury walked into his office, only to freeze in semi-fear. Hill nearly ran into him. Tony waggled his fingers at them as a hello.

“Stark…” The director clenched his hands to stop himself from grabbing Tony and pulling the younger man into a bruising kiss.

Tony smirked, knowing exactly what Fury was thinking. “Just came to drop off these blueprints and give a report about Darcy and Steve.” Tony cut his gaze to Hill just in time to see the lightest pink on her cheeks at the mention of the super soldier’s name.

Fury moved swiftly towards his desk, both giving Tony a wide berth and positioning Hill to stand between them. “Give Hill the prints.”

Smirking, Tony did as told and watched with mirth as Fury relaxed into his chair only to sit up ramrod straight before standing and moving away from his desk quickly, like he had been caught on fire. Hill frowned at his behavior.

“Sir?”

“Never mind, Hill. You can go now.” She nodded and left.

Tony prowled closer the instant the door closed behind her. Fury slowly backed away. “Want me to beg, Stark?” He straightened and forced himself to take a step forward instead. “Want me to take you over my desk?”

Chuckling, Tony shrugged, pretending those words didn’t affect him. He stretched. “I want you…to trust me.” More pheromones, calming ones, filled the room. “I want to be your friend, and eventually something more.” He gave Fury a genuine smile.

Tilting his head slightly, he chuckled. Fury shook his head. “Stark, I only have  _ friends _ with people I go way back with.  _ You _ don’t fall under that category.” Even as Fury said this his pager went off. “I have a meeting.” Tony kept staring at him, his expression inscrutable.

Suddenly, he nodded. “Right. Sure. I won’t bother you again, Nick.” He walked past the spy, keeping his scent tightly reined in. Nick felt strangely bereft.

With a curse at either himself or Tony, Nick grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. He whispered into the younger man’s neck, “We can still have the benefits of knowing each other, Stark.” Nick gave him a few open mouth kisses down his neck and along his upper spine. Tony liked the feel of the man’s hands on his ass and hip. He stopped a shiver. Forcing himself to get it together, Tony stopped the moan as Fury’s hand spread over his left buttocks and squeezed him.

With a slightly forced smirk, Tony pulled away. “Nick…” He crossed his arms and stared at the man. “I’m nobody’s fuck toy, and even if I was…?” He chuckled and patted Fury’s chest lightly. “You couldn’t afford me.” He walked out, holding onto his pride and not showing how much he was hurt by the rejection of friendship.

Fury watched the enticing man leave his office. With a groan, he rubbed his face and exhaled. “Shit.” Straightening his coat, he left his office and went to Peirce’s office.

“Nick! What held you up?” Alex stood from his desk.

Snorting, Fury shook his friend’s hand. “Stark. The man is a walking Prima Donna.”

Alex smirked. “Well, at least he’s easy on the eyes. That ass is nice to look at.”

Fury fell into his chair, shocked. “The hell?”

His friend laughed. “Even if I’m straight, that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty. And that man has beauty.” Fury squelched his desire to beat his friend bloody for looking at what was his.

_ Mine?! Shit… _ Coughing, Nick Fury changed the subject. “What did you want me for?”

“Answers. We’ve noticed the last few times, Rogers hasn’t shown for missions or Avengers meetings. That man never misses a meeting or a mission. Everything alright?”

Nodding, Fury snorted. “He and Romanoff are rotating body guard duties over a close contact of the Avengers. You’ve heard of Miss Lewis?”

“Yes. She was recently held hostage by unknown assailants with too much information…” Alex mused quietly. He rubbed his chin.

Fury nodded. “She reported that they interrogated her about triggers, safe houses, and passwords for Stark’s homes and labs.”

“And she didn’t crack. I find that interesting. Untrained civilian resist trained interrogators. Sound like a news headline.” He chuckled before looking at Fury. “Get her trained, Nick. No matter how strong willed she is, she’s still a liability to the Avengers, and through them, SHIELD.”

Fury nodded and stood up. “Alright. Full training?”

“Yeah. Give her to Garrett. He’s not doing anything right now.”

“Okay. Anything else?” Fury shifted on his feet.

“No, that’s all.” Alex smiled at his friend. “And get laid. You’re too stiff.” Nick snorted and left the office, not letting on where his mind when to at the comment.

He swiftly walked back to his office and sat down. He went rigid when he smelled Tony’s scent and remembered their conversation, the masked look of hurt on the other man’s face.  _ Aw shit, what the hell? Why couldn't he just want sex?! Why did he have to spoil it with long term desires?! _

He closed his eyes and inhaled. His body relaxed, muscles slowly unlocking. He could fall asleep right then and there. Glancing at his desk, he noted that all his paperwork was signed and done. He settled in for a short nap, deeply inhaling Tony’s scent the whole time.

“…asleep.”

With a groan, Fury opened his eyes and then went still as he locked eyes on Hill. “Agent Hill?”

“Director, it’s five. You have an Avengers meeting at the tower in forty-five minutes.” She looked at him with concern. She had been doing that a lot.

“I’ve slept for four hours?”

Hill nodded. “You didn’t wake up when I came in either, Sir.” She looked at him searchingly. “Sir, is there anything…wrong?”

“I’m fine, Hill.” Standing up, he went to his closet to grab an unwrinkled coat. He didn’t notice the smell until after the helicopter door closed tight.

Maria Hill glanced at him just in time to notice him sniffing his coat sleeve. “Do you smell anything on this?”

She leaned hesitantly forward and sniffed at it. Her eyes widened when she smelled something absolutely heavenly and incredibly enticing. “Wow…what’s the name of the perfume, and where can I get it?”

He snorted. “I don’t think the person who owns it would be willing to share it.”

Hill humphed, took another quick sniff and went back to her touch pad. Fury resisted to breath into it the whole way. He was already painfully hard.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury makes his choice, and Tony shows another side of himself.

CHAPTER 14

  
~forty-five minutes later~

Steve put his phone away when Fury walked in. Darcy was ignoring everyone and texting Logan. Steve shook his head at her in amusement.

“Everyone here?”

Natasha shook her head. “Tony’s in a meeting, his board of directors.”

Clint snorted. “The board is griping again. They want a secure heir, either from Tony or Potts. She was telling him about it in the kitchen.” Everyone glanced up the vent in the center of the kitchen before sighing and moving on.

Darcy nudged Steve and nodded over to Fury. The man was clenching his fists angrily. Steve’s eyebrows shot up. Turning to Darcy, he mouthed, ‘Heirs?’ She nodded with a smirk.

“Lewis, you need to be trained to resist torture and interrogations. You also need to learn to fight.”  
Darcy raised a hand at that.

“Already done. Wolverine is gonna train me.”

Fury gave her a dry look. “Well, you’ll also take a professional trainer.”

She made a face at him, but sighed and consented. “Is it Nat? Clint?” The two spies straightened up.

“No. Agent John Garrett, Level 7.” Fury handed her the needed papers to fill.

“I’m paid by Stark, Fury.” Darcy said evenly. “Not SHIELD.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “So?”

With a smile full of teeth, Darcy leaned closer. “I cannot, under contract, have two jobs. By being trained by SHIELD and filling these documents, I will be applying for a job as an agent. I’m sorry, Fury. Either go through the proper channels, or let Nat and Clint train me.”

With a sigh, Fury stared at Darcy. “If I had hair, then it would be grey because of you.”

“Nope. You’d just be old. Which you are.” At the sound of Tony’s voice, Fury straightened and turned. Tony walked straight to the bar to pour himself a drink. “So Nat…you mentioned that you wanted an island in the Caribbean. I can get you one.” He turned to look at her. There was quiet, seething rage in his eyes. “Kill Nathaniel Raymond for me, and it’s yours.” He shrugged. “Either you kill him, or I do.”

Displacing Darcy, Steve jumped up in surprise. “Stark, what?!”

Tony snorted. “In our first conversation, I introduced myself. I forgot one title.” He turned to Steve with a fake smile on his face. “I’m Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and Businessman.” He turned back to Nat. “Are you gonna do it?” Everyone stared in shock, but she looked at him calmly.

“Will you be suspected?” Fury stood up and moved closer.

“Nope. According to everyone, I love the guy, plus, I’ll have an alibi.”

Natasha hummed. “Can I ask why you want him dead?”

“He’s a mutant. He knows I’m an Omega. He wants to get me pregnant with his spawn and take over SI.” Tony smiled a shark-like smile. “He’ll die trying.”

Noticing her director straighten up with a decidedly deadly look in his eyes, Natasha smiled quietly. “You’re right. How do you want him dead?”

“These. I dropped by my lab and made them.” He handed her a packet of powder. “Get it inside him, and he’s dead in two minutes. A half teaspoon should do it. Natural heart failure, or so they would say.” He smirked. “An assassin’s friend.”

Nat looked impressed, even Clint looked interested. “Can I keep the remaining powder?” They both asked this at the same time. Tony chuckled when Nat gave him a dirty look.

“It’s my job, Clint. My powder. I’m keeping it.” Clint pouted.

Snickering, Tony shrugged. “Fight it out, just get the job done within the week.” Tony turned away and clapped his hands and smile. “Now, what did I miss?”

“Darcy’s getting trained by me, Clint, and Logan.”

Tony nodded. “Good.” He looked at Fury like a stranger would. “I’d hate to pull funding from SHIELD and sue you for scalping employees.”

Fury blinked at the hidden animosity and leaned back, letting Hill take over the meeting. Tony looked away first to focus on Hill, leaving Fury to mourn what could have been. A few minutes later, Fury couldn’t stand it. He stood up. “Stark, let’s talk in the hall.”

He lifted an insolent eyebrow as everyone went quiet. “Why?”

“Because, I have something to tell you that you’ll like to hear.” Fury gave Tony a no-nonsense stare. Shrugging lazily, Tony walked out with him. Glancing around, Fury then stared at Tony. “You win. We can get to know each other. We can be friends. Not even with benefits. I’m willing to give it a shot, but I want one thing in return.”

Tony sighed and waved his hand for Fury to continue. Stepping closer, Fury stared directly into his brown eyes. “Answers. Why did you target me? What do you want from me? And why didn’t you do this sooner rather than now?”

Chuckling, Tony smiled. “Jarvis, this conversation is off the record. We’re invisible.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Fury lifted an eyebrow. “Handy.” Tony snorted.

“You have no idea. Anyway, I chose you at first because of the challenge, but the more I spent time with you, the more I teased you, the more I became interested in something long term. Yes, I was at first only after a one night stand, but now I like what I see, and I think I could deal with a more…permanent relationship. So, I’m angling for that. I never did this before now, because I’m not completely irresponsible. You are Nick Motherfucking Fury, Director of the Spymasters of this World. I am not going to endanger all the other Omegas out there just to net one fish.” Tony shrugged lazily.

Fury shook his head. “So you waited until someone else ripped the can of worms open and then made your move? That’s…diabolical, Stark.”

“Call me Tony.”

“Call me Nick, in private.”

“Alright. I can deal with that.” Tony grinned at him and then straightened up. They became more distant when an SI worker passed them by, not even looking up.

Fury stared at the man. “I’m old enough to be your uncle, Tony.”

“I know.” Tony smiled with a sharp edge to it. “But you can’t be worse than any other older man I hooked up with. I like my male partners to be older than me.”

“Why?”

“They’ve got the experience.” Another smile. Rubbing his forehead, Fury sighed.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to be a pest?”

Throwing his head back, Tony laughed. “This friendship will be hilariously filled with sexual tension.” He snickered and then frowned as another thought came to him. “Oh, and no lies. Friends don’t lie to friends. If it’s classified, then say so, but don’t tell me one thing and then do another, okay?”

“Deal.” Fury nodded to him. They stepped back when the doors opened.

“Meeting’s over, Sir. Everything was addressed.” Hill nodded to them and walked away. Fury looked at Tony.

“Until next time, Tony.” Steve’s eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

“Next time will happen a lot sooner than you think.” Tony gave him a cocky smile.

Everyone else was wondering if they were in the Twilight Zone.

Darcy was silently laughing. She was proud that Tony netted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for taking so long to update.  
> I will try to be more conscientious, and thank you for your patience! ; D  
> Ink...


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and another update comes! yay!

CHAPTER 15

~the next day~

Darcy smiled as she entered the room. Logan stood up and eyed her appreciatively. “Now that I can’t smell you, I can actually appreciate you for your beauty. And lemme tell you, you’re beautiful.”

Laughing, Darcy kissed him, lightly. “I’m liking these muscles right here. The fact that you’re shorter than most men is another plus, honey. I hate standing on tiptoes to kiss someone.”

Logan pulled away and stared at her in surprise. “Did you just called me short?”

She smirked and moved on towards the treadmill. “We are not using that.” She pointed at it with disgust.

Frowning, Logan tilted his head. “Why…not?”

“Dude, I will not be running with this rack. Get me an adamantium bra first, and then we’ll talk about the treadmill.”

He snorted and then gazed at her chest with a cocky smile. Nodding, Logan gestured to the mats. “Alright, we’re gonna build up your endurance. I’ve talked to the spies. Natasha’s gonna get you swimming and dancing. Clint’s gonna work on your defense. I’m your gym teacher. I’ll get the bulk muscles.” He smirked and pulled off his muscle shirt. Darcy whistled and walked her fingers up his back.

“Look at you…all muscley. Jane can keep her man. You’re better!”

Logan chuckled and pulled her arms off of him. “Work out first. Make out later.” She pouted, but moved to the mats. About twenty minutes in, Logan found out her limits. Darcy wasn’t fit, but she wasn’t horrible. Average. Unfortunately for her, average wasn’t going to cut it anymore with her relatively dangerous job.

After working out for an hour, Darcy was threatening to revolt. Laughing, Logan conceded to her demands. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Logan kissed her neck. He liked her scent that came from exertion.

“Let’s get cleaned up and have some sushi or something.” He hummed in agreement. Darcy kissed his cheek and pulled away. They packed up and started down the hall. Logan started to bid her a temporary goodbye, but she grabbed his hand.

“Hold on, Growly, where you going?” She lifted a dark eyebrow.

“Shower.” He frowned at her. Hadn’t she just said…?

“Well come on then.” She smiled slyly and pulled him into her room. Logan swallowed at the thought of seeing her naked for the first time.

Pulling off his clothes, he started up the shower and watched her disrobe at a much slower pace. At first he thought she was teasing him, but then he realized that she was giving him a show. He leaned against the wall and watched.

Darcy grinned at him and pulled off her shoes and shoes. Then, she zipped her pants open and slid them off. Her shirt, already off, dangled from her hand. Dropping it in the basket, she turned around and lifted her hair.

“Help me?”

Swallowing, Logan unclasped her bra and watched it fall to the floor. Darcy slowly released her hair and turned around. He stared at her. “You’re an intriguing woman, Darcy. But I think you’re in need of a little more inspection…”

Laughing, Darcy stepped closer. “Go ahead and touch. I won’t break.” She let go of her scent. He inhaled and then pulled her close to him.

It quickly dissolved into moans and gasps as they stumbled into the shower.

~meanwhile~

Bruce stared at Tony in surprise. “So you’re after Fury’s ass?”

“No! Hell, is that all you got from what I told you?!” Tony gave him an irritated look.

“Well, it’s the only thing that stuck.” Bruce watched his apparently suicidal friend.

Groaning, Tony shook his head. “I want a friendship, a permanent relationship with Fury. Is that so hard to ask?”

“With anyone else? No. With him? Yes. Tony, why are you doing this to yourself?” Bruce walked closer. “Why him? I’m skipping over the part where you lied to me about Omega abilities with humans. We’ll deal with that later, but why are you after Fury?!”

“You mean besides him being sexy as hell?”

“Yeah, besides that.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

Shrugging lazily, Tony tapped the counter with his screwdriver. “I just…there’s something about him. I think that he could definitely be the type of guy I could…”

“Trust? Didn’t you say that he is  _ the _ Spy?”

Sighing, Tony gave Bruce an tired look. “I can change my opinion.”

“You can, but should you? Tony, I just don’t want to see you getting hurt. Fury…as much as I hate to say it, may only be doing this for your brain.”

Tony stopped what he was doing and stared at Bruce in silence. He was stunned. The doubt had never occurred to him. But now that it was aired, it was all he could think about. “He wouldn’t…he resisted me at first. It’s only friendship…Bruce. I’m not selling my soul.” Tony brushed him off, desperate to regain that happy buzz.

“Tony, I’m sorry, but I have to ask the hard questions in order to keep you safe. If it’s only friendship, then you won’t have much hurt in the end. Just don’t…don’t put out until you’re certain he’s on the up and up. Okay?”

Not looking up at his friend, Tony nodded. “Right. Yeah…I know what you mean. I wasn’t really going to have sex with him until we knew each other better, until we were certain it was going to work out…but…dammit Bruce.” He rubbed his face roughly.

“I’m really sorry, Tony. I’ll just…I’ll just go now.”

“No. Wait. You shouldn’t be sorry.” Tony’s grip on Bruce’s wrist tightened. “You’re only doing what a friend should do. Ask the tough questions, make me think it through instead of when it’s too late. Fury’s got a shit ton of baggage. I’m no featherweight myself. His secrets have secrets. He’s had an entire lifetime to make bad habits. I can’t expect a Disney princess ending. This will be rough, harsh, and possibly have a bad ending. With my luck, it most likely will.” Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn…I’m just tired of being alone!”

Bruce sighed and, even though he disliked touch, pulled Tony into a hug and held him there until the man stopped shaking.

“Tony, listen to me. I’m only going to say this once.” Bruce whispered. “If Fury uses you and doesn’t let you have a chance at real friendship with him, then he’s not only a fool, but a suicidal idiot, because I’m gonna smash him for hurting my friend.”

Tony gave a quiet laugh and nodded. “Thanks Buddy.”

“It’s what friends are for, Tony. Holding up each other and picking up the pieces after the fake friends are gone. I’ll be there for you, Tony. Just…watch out for yourself. You’re strong, and you can take care of yourself pretty damn well, but that doesn’t mean you’re alone. You’ve got me. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” They pulled away, and Tony cleared his throat, sent Bruce an awkward, sad smile, and went back to work. Bruce swallowed the rage inside him. If Nick Fury tried to use his friend, then Bruce would crush him.

~meanwhile…four rounds later~

Darcy hummed as she wrote on Logan’s chest with her finger. “That was fun. Can we do it again?”

“…well, I can tell the spies that your endurance is top notch.” Logan gave a groan.

She let loose a peal of laughter as he pulled her into an embrace and snuggled up to her like she was a pillow.


End file.
